


The Brandy Collection

by Lifeshandful



Series: Seal Team Collection [10]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Brandy - Freeform, Comfort, Companionship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Jealously, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: A series of Brock and Mandy one shots.
Relationships: Brock Reynolds and Mandy Ellis, Mandy Ellis/Brock Reynolds
Series: Seal Team Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668844
Comments: 111
Kudos: 127





	1. Something Is Off

**_ Something Is Off _ **

It had been a miserable deployment in Iraq and no one was enjoying it as the hot humid weather conditions had been constant with absolutely no reprieve whether it was day or night. This deployment had been thrust upon everyone suddenly with only forty-eight hours warning which had all left them ill-tempered and almost all of them with unfinished business back stateside. There had been an escalation in tensions in Iraq and in terrorist activity that had forced Bravo to be deployed much earlier than they had been scheduled too especially given they had only been home for three short weeks from their last three month deployment which had been in J-Bad, and they had no time frame for this one yet.

There was something that Mandy could not pinpoint and it was obvious that no one else had noticed that something was off with Brock but it was Cerb’s behaviour that had initially indicated to Mandy that not all was well with Brock when he had returned with the rest of Bravo after a relatively monotonous intelligence gathering mission that had netted them some important information but not much more.

It was not often that she had some downtime, that she did not have a lead to chase, and she was left waiting as others were analysing the information that Bravo had bought back. Mandy made her way towards the makeshift mess tent knowing it was late but food was always available especially with the teams going in and out of the base regularly so no one had any set meal schedules to find that all of Bravo with the exception of Brock were sitting at one of the large foldout tables eating. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head to avoid it sticking to her neck and tied it up as much as she could but there were still stray strands jutting out everywhere but she did not care as she made her way over to them.

“Hey, you grabbing something to eat?” Jason asked as he looked up at her in between mouthfuls of food as soon as he became aware of her presence knowing that during deployments she forgot to look after herself.

“No, I am trying to find Brock.” Mandy announced which made all of the men pause and look around the table in search of him before they looked back at her as if they were only noticing that he was not with them eating.

“Huh, and why would that be?” Trent asked wondering why Mandy wanted to see Brock before he took another bite of his sandwich.

Mandy had to think on the spot and luckily she was good at it. “I need to see the footage that came from the camera on Cerb from your last raid. I thought we had a copy but I can’t find it anywhere.”

“He must have gone to get some sleep, he did look pretty tired.” Ray shrugged as it was the best answer he could give as he had not even realised that Brock and Cerb were not with them until Mandy had mentioned him. They were tired and grouchy, and food had been necessary before they went to try and catch a bit of sleep although the humidity was making it hard too.

Mandy gave them a tight lipped nod as there was something that was making the knot in her stomach tighten as the team had unknowingly and unceremoniously confirmed her suspicions that not all was well with Brock and that they had not noticed. She really had no idea why she was worried but she was and her worry would not be slated until she spoke to him. “Okay, thanks. I might pop in but if he’s asleep then it can wait till the morning.” She was already moving away before they could even respond.

Mandy had a feeling that Brock was not where his team thought he would be and it was confirmed minutes later when she stuck her head into Bravo’s team quarters finding the room empty so she began her search around the base. She checked the team room where all their gear was stored and the firing range that were both completely empty, she even slapped a hand across her eyes as she made her way into the shower block and called out for him but it was only met with silence, and had checked the makeshift gym that was under a shade cloth off to the side of the base. “Where would you be?” She mumbled under her breath as she swiped the back of her hand over her forehead hating the thin bead of perspiration that was beading because of the sticky night air as she continued her way around base checking various spots.

Where would Brock go, Mandy thought to herself as she came to a junction at the end of the path knowing if she went left then she would be at the motor pool and that if she went right then she would be at the airfield. Brock had a habit of finding all sorts of nooks and crannies to cram himself into when he wanted to be alone, hell he even managed to do it on the plane when they were in the air and there were times when she often wondered how he could sleep comfortably in the spots he found when she spotted him. It really did not matter which way she went because if she did not find him in the first place then she would inevitably end up checking the second place out; and with that she decided to go left towards the motor pool first.

The soft whimper was what caught her attention first and she hurried her pace as she knew that whimper, knew that it was Cerb’s as she had heard it before, just as it sounded out in the silent night again. The motor pool was poorly lit but it did not matter as she followed the sound of Cerb whimpering which was never a good thing to hear in her experience and she rounded the side of one of the Scooby vans to find Brock sat on the sand covered ground with his back against the side of the van while Cerb was laid at his side with his head rested down in his lap. “Brock?” Mandy announced herself although it sounded like more of a question as his name came out with a rush of air as she was relieved to find him.

Brock cleared his throat as he quickly glanced up and over at Mandy before he returned his gaze to Cerb who kept whimpering every so often clearly picking up on his distress. “Hey.” He spoke quietly before he inhaled deeply.

“Mind if I sit down?” Mandy kept her voice soft as her concern grew instead of dampening down like she hoped it would.

Brock shook his head before he realised that she probably was not close enough to see him in the near pitch black that the night provided. “No.”

Mandy knew Brock did not speak much, that he preferred to observe which could be a valuable attribute at times, but the one worded answers were not helping to ease the concern she felt. She moved slowly towards him until she lowered herself down into the sand so that she was right next to him and Cerb, pressing her thigh against his so that there was contact, and she was happy when he did not try to move away. “I know you are a great listener Brock but who do you talk to when you need someone to listen to you?” She asked softly after a few minutes of just sitting in silence. She was not stupid and was all to aware of the inner workings and team dynamics of Bravo, and sometimes it was easy for the men’s egos to get in the way. Brock was the person that the team went to when they needed someone to listen to them without offering any advice whereas if they wanted words of wisdom then Ray was the man for that, Sonny was the one who would make sure they would forget what was plaguing them for a few hours at least with a few pointed jabs then a steady flow of alcohol until they were no longer able to walk straight, Trent was the one who patched them up physically but he left the mental and emotional stuff to everyone else, and Jason deferred to Ray. But who did Brock go to when he wanted to talk without getting advice or have the hangover from hell, when he had no physical wound that needed treating?

Brock huffed softly before he let his head fall back against the van with a soft thud then rolled his head towards Mandy so that he was facing her. “Why did you come looking for me?” He asked instead of answering her as the truth was he could not say that Cerb was a good listener even though he was. He was not ready to move just yet and he hoped that she did not have another job for them so soon but if she did then he would muster what little energy he had and get going.

“Because I am worried.” Mandy admitted immediately as she turned so that she was facing him and the proximity did not go unnoticed by either of them. “Look Brock, I know what people think of me, that I am an ice queen, that I keep my distance and I do for my own sake because it hurts if something happens to one of you, but I also know enough about you guys to know that you are not okay right now.”

Brock swallowed thickly at Mandy’s words, at her heartfelt and passionate explanation as to why she came looking for him. “You’re right, I am not okay.” It was surprisingly easy to admit as the words tumbled from his mouth without an ounce of hesitation, and he felt as Cerb’s wet warm nose nudged at his fabric covered hip as he had been doing repeatedly ever since Brock had wondered off from his brothers when they had been dismissed for the night. “I just don’t know why, I guess that is what I am trying to figure out. Everything just feels exhausting right now, and heavy.”

Mandy was at a loss for words momentarily as she certainly had not expected Brock to speak so openly to her but that was what made him different from the rest of the guys. “J-Bad was rough on all of us and this deployment came so close after it and it has been pretty miserable.” She knew that the team had not been working like a well-oiled machine this deployment, and that they had been unusually snippy towards one another lately that showed no signs of abating any time soon. “When did you start feeling like this?” She hoped that maybe she could help him pinpoint what had made him feel the way he was if they knew when it started.

“Mandy…” Brock trailed off as he was not sure what to say really as he really did not know when it started.

“Brock…” Mandy whispered hoping that she had not pushed to hard. “When was the last time you slept? And I don’t mean a quick nap that still had you aware of your surroundings?”

Brock glanced away from Mandy before he looked back at her and gave her a one shouldered shrug in answer to her question as every time he laid down he was suddenly wide awake, and she was right about him napping but being alert enough that his eyes were snapping open at every sound even if it was one of his brother’s voices and at every movement around him like if Cerb moved.

Up close Mandy could see the puffy eyes and dark circles even in the darkness as they contrasted against his paler than usual skin despite being tanned and out in the sun as much as he had in the past few months. She did not need any other answer from him as his body told her the answer. “Okay. Why don’t you tell me about the training you were doing with Cerb this morning?” She had seen Brock out training Cerb hours earlier just as the sun was rising over the compound and she figured it was a safe topic.

Brock smiled softly surprised that someone had noticed that Cerb’s training had been out of the ordinary but he wanted Cerb to be the best. “As you know Cerb is a multi-purpose canine so he is a PEDD (Patrol Explosive Detector Dog) but he is also trained in all the things that Special Operations do like rappel and parachute operations, and of course he was a former PNDD (Patrol Narcotics Detector Dog). He is also trained in patrol work (protection and aggression) and detecting as well as scouting.” He knew he had probably thrown a lot of information at her but he knew she would not mind. “Anyway, I was reading this thing about the history of working dogs and I thought Cerb could use some skills from the training of casualty dogs which were trained to find wounded people, it’s kind of like how he can get a scent from a person’s blood and track but slightly different. And then I decided to look more into it and began researching that dogs can be taught things like using their bodies to apply pressure and staunch the flow of blood, or begin chest compressions until help arrives, and I figured it couldn’t hurt for him to know it.”

Mandy smiled softly as she listened to Brock speak to her about Cerb’s classification and it also gave her a little more insight into what made him want to teach Cerb extra skills. There was also another added bonus which was that as Brock spoke he relaxed further. “When did you have time to do all this research?” She asked knowing that the deployment to J-Bad was hectic and nearly all of their time was taken up with missions or taking care of their own basic needs, and then they had barely been home any time at all before they had been deployed again.

“Not hard these days with the internet.” Brock answered sarcastically making her laugh lightly as he could be quick witted.

“No, its not.” Mandy answered with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes that was full of fondness for the man that barely said much at times but when he did speak it was because it was important or because he was so passionate about something. Sometimes she wondered if Brock realised how important he was, and how pivotal he was to the team but it was not her place to probe nor was it the time.

The silence that washed over them was comfortable and they did not need words to be spoken aloud as the remaining few hours toiled away until the sun finally began to rise.

Brock felt as Cerb got up and turned his eyes towards him just in time to see him stretch his entire body out before he looked back at Mandy who had a soft smile gracing her lips. “Mandy.” He waited until she was looking at him again. “Thank you.” He appreciated that she had searched him out, appreciated that she had not tried to fill the few hours with endless small talk although talking with her was never something that was difficult to do, and appreciated that she was still beside him as a new day dawned over Iraq.

“You never have to thank me Brock, just remember that I am always around if you want to sit and talk or not talk.” Mandy still felt a small amount of unease deep inside of her but trusted Brock to be aware of what it was going on with him even if he could not put a particular name to it, and to be aware of the impact it was having on him. What she did know was that she meant was she said because he needed someone too.

Brock smiled, a genuine smile, before he felt as Cerb pawed at his leg. “You want breakfast, don’t you Cerb?” He reached out and gave Cerb’s ears a scratching knowing that he had waited patiently as Cerb was not on a regular eating schedule either.

Mandy got to her feet with some difficulty before she turned and held her hand out to Brock to help him up because she knew if she was sore then he would be in agony. “We all need breakfast.” There was no room for argument on that point as she knew that he had not eaten with the rest of the team when they had returned nor had she grabbed any food.

Brock reached out and placed his hand in Mandy’s as he pushed himself up off of the ground while she pulled him up. He felt as his body cracked and popped and tried to ignore it. “I wouldn’t say no to that.” He smiled before he pulled her into a quick hug catching her off guard but she hugged him back immediately. He pulled back and glanced down at Cerb seeing that he had his head cocked to the side as he looked at them. “Come on, I’m buying.” His words made her laugh unabashedly but nonetheless she fell into step beside him as Cerb lead the way out.


	2. Domestic Bliss

**_ Domestic Bliss _ **

Brock smiled as he leaned against the doorframe that led into Mandy’s kitchen watching Mandy and listening to her humming happily as she moved around the kitchen having to step over Cerb who was laid out quite happily in the middle of the floor clearly on watch for any food that just happened to fall off of the bench whether it was by accident or because she had tossed it to him. He smiled broadly as he watched her move around effortlessly seeing her more relaxed than he had seen her in weeks as their last spin up had netted her and Bravo a big win after they had captured one of the top ten terrorists on the list but he knew it was only because of how she exhausted herself in order to do so. She was bare faced with her hair down and flowing freely as she had let it grow long with loose rings forming at the ends, and she only had one of his shirts on leaving her long bare legs on display. If this was what domestic bliss was then Brock wanted it every chance he got.

Mandy knew that Brock was standing watching her but it did not stop her from cooking or from humming as she really was happy as she had caught sight of him in her peripheral vision wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that were sitting dangerously low on his hips but she was not about to complain at all. The moment she had stepped through the door behind Cerb as he had pushed his way in first with Brock following after her was almost indescribable as there was something both freeing and comforting to be at home with the man she was falling in love with although she knew that she was not ready to say it to him nor was he ready to hear it. They had both been exhausted as it was late when they had landed on base and then it took them even longer to deplane and get back to hers so Brock had fed Cerb before they stripped down and practically fell into her bed together, with Cerb joining them only minutes later and all three of them had been asleep within minutes. She had woken a few hours later to the first wisps of the sun that were starting to colour the room as they peeked through the blinds that were still open and despite how tired she felt she could not get back to sleep and she did not want to wake him up as he had been even more exhausted than her so she had eased herself out of bed, pulled on his shirt, and padded her way out to the kitchen with Cerb close to her side. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled broadly seeing that Cerb was tracking her with those big chocolate brown eyes that made her melt every time before she tossed him a cube of apple which he ate happily before he rose to his feet and made his way over to lick at her leg appreciatively which earnt him another piece of apple.

Brock couldn’t stay quiet any longer as he chuckled softly, his voice still thick with sleep, and pushed himself off of the doorframe as he closed the distance between them. “Morning.” He spoke softly as he pressed himself into her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder after he kissed her neck softly.

“Mmm… Morning.” Mandy smiled as she put the knife that she had been using to cut up the fruit down then turned around in his arms and laced her hands together at the nape of his neck letting her fingers play with the overgrown curls that were in desperate need of a trim as she kissed him. “How’d you sleep?” She asked as she pulled back just a little although she was sure that she could kiss him forever.

Brock let his fingers trace delicately up and down her spine over the fabric of his shirt that she was wearing while his other hand reached up and brushed a strand of her hair behind her hair as he looked into her eyes. “I always sleep well with you next to me.” He loved making her blush but he meant it because he truly had never slept so well until she was tucked into his side. “How long have you been up?” He asked wishing she had slept longer as she still looked tired but he was smart enough not to point that out to her.

“A while, we forgot to close the blinds last night.” Mandy answered knowing that he would understand as she was not a person who slept during the day even if she was so exhausted that her eyelids were fluttering. “Anyway, I am making us French toast with bacon and a side of fruit.” She was hungry, and she knew if she was hungry then he was starving.

Brock smiled as he nodded but he made no effort to unwrap his arms from her instead he slid his hands down to her hips and lifted her up making her wrap her legs around him before he sat her down on the edge of the countertop all the while kissing her languidly as her hands ran over his muscular chest enjoying the soft warmth of his skin. Mandy moved her hand up to his neck with her thumb caressing his stubble covered jaw as she worked to commit this moment to her memory forever more. “You are amazing.” He murmured in between kisses before he rested his forehead against hers enjoying the moments like this and knowing they would have many more to look forward too if he had anything to do with it.


	3. A Sense Of Peace

**_ A Sense Of Peace _ **

Mandy felt as the tension bled out of her as she stepped into Brock’s darkened house knowing it was far later than she even realised until moments ago, and she knew that Brock would have stayed up or at least left a light on for her if he knew she was coming over but it had been a last minute decision. She had been called into an emergency meeting with the agency via conference call that had gone on for nearly three hours as she had been asked to explain how and why one of her informants had been compromised however there was nothing that she could have done because her informant had openly told anyone that would listen that he was helping the CIA and the United States, and that they were going to give him a great life. Although there was nothing she could have done it did not mean that she did not feel bad especially given how her informant’s body had been degraded and desecrated.

Mandy made sure that the door was locked behind her then she dropped her bag down gently on the floor and sat her keys down on the end table next to Brock’s before she moved around and sat down on the couch. She shrugged out of her blazer and laid it over the back over the couch before she leaned down, unzipped her heeled boots then took them off letting them lay haphazardly on the floor beside her. She sat back letting her weary body sink back into the couch cushions before she reached up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook it out letting it fall freely. She sat for a few minutes longer than she intended too before she pushed herself up and made her way towards the bedroom wanting nothing more than to curl up with him.

A smile appeared on Mandy’s face at the scene that greeted her and it felt like every bit of stress melted away from her. Brock was laid on his side asleep facing her with nothing more than the sheet covering his legs and his arm was draped over Cerb who was cuddled into him with his head on his neck in the middle of the bed. The fact that the two of them were sleeping peacefully made her happy. As much as she wanted to join them, she needed to go into the bathroom and take a shower first to wash off the grime of the day.

Mandy had showered as quickly as she could as her own tiredness had set in then dried off before she pulled out one of Brock’s t-shirt and put it on inhaling the familiar and comforting scent that was all him. She flicked off the bathroom light before she padded down the hall back to the bedroom seeing that Brock and Cerb were still curled up just as they had been when she had first looked in on them. She did not hesitate to move and crawl into bed with them being careful not to disturb them.

Brock felt the mattress shift gently beneath him and he knew that it was Mandy who was joining him as Cerb made the mattress move more. “Mandy.” He mumbled sleepily as he blindly reached his arm out for her.

“Shush, go back to sleep. It’s just me honey.” Mandy answered as she rolled onto her side so that she was facing him and Cerb as she reached out and let her hand catch his then entwined their fingers together before they rested them down on Cerb who was in between them like an overgrown furry child. The last thing she had wanted him to do was wake him up but deep down she knew he would wake up and she was kind of surprised that he nor Cerb had earlier. Brock gave her a soft hum as he fell back asleep knowing she was with him and would be there when he woke up. Mandy smiled softly and despite her tiredness she found herself laying there watching him and Cerb, thankful that she got to come home to them.


	4. Beautiful. Private. Intimate.

**_ Beautiful. Private. Intimate. _ **

It was not often that Brock got to walk into his bedroom to see the beautiful woman that he got to call his own still asleep draped in nothing but a thin white sheet as the night’s activities had gone on for a while, and his smile only broadened as he caught sight of the love marks that she had over her collarbone and down her chest knowing that the trail did not end at the edge of the sheet but instead continued right down the length of her torso. He shook his head knowing that if he kept thinking that way that they would never get out of the house and as much as he loved spending time in the bedroom with her, he had a surprise for her, one that they had to leave the house for.

Brock made his way over to the bed, crawled onto it and straddled her as he leaned down and captured her lips in his deciding to kiss her awake and she responded instantly until he pulled back so that he could see her. “Morning honey.” He kept his voice soft feeling as she arched up underneath him, and he had to admit he loved that feeling.

Mandy smiled broadly as she looked up at Brock as she placed her hand down on his jean covered thighs wondering why the hell he was dressed when they both had the day off. “I love waking up to you, love it even more when you aren’t dressed.” The teasing tone did not go unnoticed.

“Oh trust me I love that too but I have a surprise for you today so I need you up, showered and dressed.” Brock lowered his lips to her neck and began kissing her bare skin that reminded him of delicate porcelain as his hands tugged at the sheet to reveal more of it.

“Don’t think you can kiss me… oh… to distract me from the fact that you planned a surprise.” Mandy gasped in the middle of her sentence as his lips grazed her breast before they continued their journey, as she knew that he knew that she was not fond of surprises at all.

Brock pulled away abruptly which made her frown as she had been enjoying the feel of his lips against her skin. “Up, shower, dress.” He stood up so fast as he ordered her about that it almost gave her whiplash and made her growl as he had left her all hot and bothered. He chuckled as he walked out of the room as he heard the frustration in her voice due to the state he had left her in but he had done it deliberately.

**_Beautiful. Private. Intimate._ **

Mandy finished off her coffee that Brock had handed her as soon as she got in the truck and dumped her shoes down on the floor in front of her as he and Cerb had been waiting for her to get in as soon as she had finished showering and had gotten dressed. “Are you going to tell me where we are going?” She asked knowing they were already a fair way out of town as the buildings had quickly become non-existent as she turned to face him instead of looking out the windshield at the road ahead.

Brock smiled as he reached over and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together, as he continued to drive. “We only have another ten minutes to go and then we will be there.” He bought her hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of it catching the smile that she had tried to hide behind her travel mug.

“And where is there?” Mandy asked knowing her inquisitive nature had her asking as she did not recognise where they were.

“You will just have to wait and see.” Brock knew the suspense was driving her crazy but he hoped that the wait would be worth it because he really wanted her to be surprised and enjoy what he had planned.

Mandy rolled her eyes but did not press for any more information as she knew that whatever Brock had planned obviously meant a lot to him and it was something that he wanted to share with her so she was not about to ruin their day.

Mandy turned around to look in the backseat of the truck as Cerb leaned forward between the two front seats and licked their joined hands that were rested on the centre console. “Do you know what your Dad has planned Cerb?” She asked which only earned her a lick to the face making her laugh. “Yeah, I bet you do.” She glanced at Brock seeing the huge smile on his face even as he focused on the road ahead while as she reached her free hand over and scratched Cerb’s ears making him lean into her hand.

Brock put his indicator on, slowed down and turned off the sealed road and onto a gravel track seeing that Cerb was growing excited as he recognised where they were going even as he continued to lean his head into Mandy’s hand as she continuously scratched his ears.

It was a few more minutes before the truck came to a stop as they left the gravel and found their way onto the grass. “We’re here.” Brock smiled seeing as Mandy turned back around and took off her seatbelt as she surveyed the area surrounding them knowing they were well off the beaten path.

Mandy climbed out of the truck as Brock did the same before he let Cerb out watching as he bounded off. Brock rounded the truck and immediately wrapped his arms around her from behind. “What do you think?” He asked as her expression gave nothing away.

“It’s beautiful Brock.” Mandy kept her voice soft feeling like if she spoke any louder that it would disturb the environment around them. “How did you find this place?” She asked as she looked beyond the small lake with its crystal clear water that they were standing in front of to see a field of Trumpet Honeysuckle flowers that Cerb was already bounding through.

“I came across this place one day when Cerb and I were on a run a couple of months ago.” Brock answered as he placed several soft kisses on her neck as she leaned back into him whilst watching Cerb bounding around in the flowers carefree. As soon as Brock had come across the spot he knew he wanted to bring Mandy to it as it was an incredibly beautiful, very private, and intimate spot, and it kind of reminded him of her. “I thought we could have a picnic, go for a swim, and walk through the flowers.” He had made up a picnic basket while she was still sleeping.

“I don’t have a swimsuit after all someone would not give me any details about where we were going.” Mandy answered coyly as she ran her hand down the side of his thigh making sure that her hand was spread flat feeling as his arms tightened around her.

Brock pressed one more kiss to her neck before he rested his chin down on her shoulder making sure his lips were as close to her ear as they could be without touching. “Who said anything about a swimsuit?” He asked teasingly feeling as a shiver went through her at his words.

Mandy managed to untangle himself from Brock before she turned around so that she was facing him as she began walking backwards keeping eye contact with him. She raised her hands to her t-shirt and pulled it over her head before she let it drop to the ground seeing him smirk before she unbuttoned her rolled up jeans and shimmied out of them. “Are you coming?” She asked with a raised eyebrow seeing his dark eyes fill with lust before she turned around and let her pale pink lace bra drop to the ground followed quickly by her matching panties.

It only took seconds for Brock to move after her adding his own clothes to the trail and he closed the distance between them, picking her up and carrying her into the warm water. Mandy twisted around in his arms as she laced her hands around his neck and her legs around his hips smiling broadly. “You never have to ask me that because I will follow you anywhere.” He told her sincerely wanting her to know that he was always going to be with her.

“I know, and I will follow you anywhere too.” Mandy replied sincerely knowing that they would always be there for each other. “I’m here Brock, and I am not going anywhere.” She had never had the connection that she had with Brock with anyone else as she tipped her head forward and rested her forehead against his.

Brock moved his left hand up from where it was resting on her hip letting his fingers trail over her skin until he got to her hands and took her right hand in his before he covered his heart with her hand and his. He felt as her thumb instinctually caressed his skin just as it did when they laid in bed together. “I am always going to do everything I can to come back to you Mandy, I promise you that I will always fight to make it home to you, and I will always fight for you, for us.” He could not promise that he would always make it back but he would always fight to do so.

Mandy’s breath shuddered as she pressed herself closer to him although there was already no space left between them. She knew his job, knew the danger he faced and understood the intricacies of it all, and she knew that he could not promise that he would always make it back to her but for him to promise to always try, well that was more than enough. There were no words that could tell him how much those words, those promises meant to her, so instead she responded physically capturing his lips with hers kissing him passionately pouring every ounce of emotion into the kiss until they had to pull back as they were left breathless but their eyes were still locked on each other until Cerb landed in the water beside them splashing them which broke the moment and made them both laugh at his antics.

**_Beautiful. Private. Intimate._ **

Walking through a field of wildflowers was not something that Mandy would have thought she would have found herself enjoying but she was. It was nice to stop and smell the flowers, literally, as she watched Cerb bound with all the exuberance of a puppy ahead of her and Brock before returning only to repeat the actions. Their hands were laced together as they enjoyed the fact that they could take their time, that they had nowhere that they had to be other than right where they were, as the sun shone down on them giving their skin a golden glow and providing a luxurious warmth that was just right.

Brock could not wipe the smile off of his face as he let his thumb sweep delicately back and forth across Mandy’s knuckles of their entwined hands as they strolled aimlessly through the field of flowers but he barely noticed all of the flowers instead he found himself continuously watching Mandy and Cerb although his gaze always found its way back to her.

Cerb barked and bounded back towards them for the countless time but instead of turning and running back ahead of them he stopped and sat down in front of Mandy reaching out and placing his paw on her leg. “What is it boy?” Mandy asked as she kneeled down placing her free hand on his neck and giving him a good scratch. Cerb made a contented noise making Mandy laugh before she leaned forward and kissed the top of his nose and getting several kisses in return.

Brock loved the bond that had formed between Mandy and Cerb, and he knew that Cerb would protect Mandy if it ever came down to her needing to be protected although he hoped it never would. “I think Cerb is saying it is time for lunch.” He smiled watching as Mandy ended up peppering Cerb with kisses which she got tenfold in return as he knew they were almost at the edge of the flower field. It was well after lunchtime given that they had stayed in the warm water swimming, splashing, and cuddling for a lot longer than he expected to but then again there were no time constraints on the day so it really did not matter how long they swam for or how long they walked for or when they ate, what mattered was that they were happy.

“Oh, is that right?” Mandy teased as she turned to gaze up at him as she gave his hand a squeeze with hers as they were still laced together before she turned back to Cerb. “Ready to have a rest Cerb?” The question earned her a soft bark before he nuzzled his head into her neck and let out a contented doggy sigh.

“Told you.” Brock smirked making Mandy laugh before she carefully extracted herself from Cerb and stood up.

Mandy turned her body into Brock’s, pressing her free hand to his chest as his free hand slipped under her shirt to rest on her hip, before she stole a quick kiss from him. “Come on then, we can’t let Cerb starve.” She smiled, not missing the pout from him, as she was sure that they could toil the rest of the day away kissing in the field of flowers. Her words were punctuated with a bark from Cerb which had them both smiling then laughing at the impatient dog.

Brock mumbled something that sounded exactly like ‘cockblock’ under his breath as Mandy pulled away from him and she turned her attention back to Cerb who was clearly waiting for them to begin following him back towards where the truck was parked. Mandy simply shook her head although she could not wipe the smile off her face as she tugged on his hand to get him moving as the last thing they wanted was an impatient and sulky Malinois on their hands.

**_Beautiful. Private. Intimate._ **

There was something freeing about lying in the bed of a truck next to the man you loved, Mandy thought as she laid curled into Brock as they watched Cerb continue to jump and swim in the lake, almost as if he was part fish. It was truly a perfect day and she was not one for picnics or skinny dipping or walking through a field of wild flowers but she wanted to do all of those things and more with Brock and Cerb because they were a package deal. She had her hand draped flat across his chest with her leg curled around his as her head rested on his shoulder and she listened to the beat of his heart which was another thing she had come to love as his strong warm fingers traced mindless patterns over her hip bone as his hand was snaked up under her shirt which it usually was whenever they were alone. She lifted her head up just enough to turn her head so that she could press a kiss to his collarbone over the soft cotton of his t-shirt before she laid back down.

Brock looked down at Mandy enjoying the intimacy of the day even though they were doing nothing more than lying together watching Cerb act like a giant puppy as he lapped and lunged at the small ripple in the water after he had napped once his stomach was full with kibble and a few extras that had been not so sneakily snuck to him like almost an entire apple. “A kiss for your thoughts?” He asked, his own voice sounding huskier than he had realised, knowing that even if she did not want to share her thoughts that he would still kiss her.

Mandy smiled as she tilted her head back so that it was resting on his shoulder and she could look him in the eyes. “I was just thinking how amazing it is here… with you and Cerb.” There was something else but she hesitated to say it as she was not sure how he would take it and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the day.

“And?” Brock asked as he had seen the look of hesitation and saw the way she swallowed which signalled to him that she was unsure if she should share.

Mandy blushed softly as she tilted her head a little further back as it almost always stunned her at the way he could read her. “It would be nice to be able to wake here every single day with you and Cerb.” She could picture living in a little house just off to the side of the lake and the field of wildflowers just off to the side setting the backdrop for the house watching Cerb run wild all day every day as she and Brock grew old together. What was more surprising was that the thought of all of that did not scare her instead it filled her with a warmth that she could not describe accurately.

Brock was sure that he could not smile any wider if he tried and he was sure his heart skipped a beat at Mandy’s words. “Yeah, it would.” He spoke wistfully knowing that he had to be careful with how he approached things as the last thing he wanted to do was spook her. The picture in his head was not quite the same as hers but he could imagine a house but it would not just be him, her and Cerb instead he could see a little girl that was the spitting image of her mother – gorgeous, fierce, loyal, and incredibly smart – with just a hint of him mixed in joining them. “I always love waking up with you.” He had no idea how amazing it was to wake up to someone beside him until he started to wake up next to her each and every day that he did.

Mandy loved waking up to Brock beside her too but she did not need to tell him that for him to know instead she leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own, after all he owed her a kiss for her thoughts and she was going to collect on it.

**_Beautiful. Private. Intimate._ **

Brock glanced in the rear view mirror as he came to a stop at the last set of traffic lights before they reached his house seeing that Mandy was cuddled up with Cerb across the backseat as the streetlight shone into the truck illuminating them softly. They had watched as the sun set over the day before they had left to return home although he wished the day had not had to end but the most important thing was that he was with her; it did not matter where they ended up, only that they were together. He turned back just in time to see the lights change from red to green and he began driving again although he continuously stole glances at the scene behind him.

For the first time in a really long time Brock was truly happy, content, and he found himself making plans and having dreams about the future because he wanted a future with her, he wanted to come home to the woman he loved, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And the only thing that the beautiful, private and intimate day they had spent together had done was solidify that realisation.


	5. You Shouldn't Be So Damn Proud Of This

**_ You Shouldn’t Be So Damn Proud Of This _ **

Bravo were gathered in their entirety, even Naima, Lisa, Mandy and Blackburn had joined them at the bar for a night out as spirits were high as they celebrated their very own Texan’s birthday. It might have been a few days late but a spin up had put their plans on hold temporarily however it did not matter as they had all gathered to celebrate. The bar was busier than usual but then again it was a Friday night. Brock, Lisa and Ray had all decided not to drink as the rest of the team needed to get home from the bar somehow so they had designated themselves or had been designated as the sober drivers of the night which none of them minded.

Jason held up his glass of beer and signalled for the others to do the same before he looked at Sonny who had his arm slung over Lisa’s shoulder as he fought to keep himself upright given how much alcohol he had already consumed in a rather short span of time. “Sonny, there is a lot I could say however most of it would not be very gentlemanlike or legal, so I will keep it simple… Happy Birthday brother.” Jason was almost past the point of being classed as tipsy but he had the good sense not to say anything to outrageous.

“Happy birthday brother” and “Happy birthday Sonny” echoed around the table as glasses were clinked together.

“We need more shots!” Sonny grinned like a Cheshire cat as he looked around at the various nods of agreements that chorused around the table.

Brock shook his head knowing that there were going to be several sore heads in the morning given how much had already been consumed, and he could only estimate how much more would be consumed.

“Mandy, give me a hand.” Lisa smiled as she managed to untangle herself from Sonny and made sure he was sitting safely on a stool before she and Mandy moved away from the table towards the bar but not before Mandy sent a wink Brock’s way.

Brock immediately found himself trying to follow Mandy’s movement but it was hard with the crowd as the two women pushed their way through in an effort to get to the bar however a light elbow to his ribs had him turning to look at Trent.

“You good brother?” Trent asked having caught the way Brock was trying to make sure both women made it safely to the bar especially when it was crowded like it was.

Brock nodded as he cleared his throat and let his thumb sweep through the condensation on the glass of water in front of him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He answered knowing that he could not give anything away as he and Mandy’s blooming relationship was still under wraps as they were still trying to work out exactly what it was that was going on between the two of them.

Trent looked at Brock before he shook his head knowing he had had a fair bit to drink and it was not the time to question him further. Trent had noticed the change, had seen how much lighter that his best friend and brother was, and more importantly had felt how happy he was. As far as he was concerned, whatever it was that was making Brock happy was a good thing.

“Brock! Trent!” Clay was a little louder than usual but then again it was hard to hear over the noise of the bar. “Sonny reckons he can do a headstand on the stool that he is sitting on!”

“Woah, no you don’t!” Ray appeared immediately between the two deciding it was best to try and separate them before they got any more terrible ideas in their head. “No trips to the emergency room tonight, and no injury at all that requires medical attention because our medic and nurse are both as drunk as you two.” He shook his head wondering how he, Lisa and Brock had ended up on babysitting duty.

“Ha ha, Trent’s a nurse.” Sonny laughed loudly before he finished off his beer. “I need another beer.” He called loudly looking towards the bar where he knew that Lisa and Mandy had disappeared off to.

“I was talking about Naima, brother.” Ray shot an apologetic look towards Trent as he tried in vain to corral Sonny who was drunker than the rest but not by much. “The ladies will be back soon with another round of drinks, just hang tight.” Like any of them needed any more alcohol, Ray thought but wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Oh, come on Ray. Don’t be the fun police. Sonny reckons he can not only do a headstand on a stool but hold it for at least two minutes. I reckon we will have to yell ‘timber’!” Clay laughed heartily before he took another mouthful of his own beer, finishing it off.

Brock shook his head before he reached out and grabbed the back of Clay’s shirt then pulled him down to sit in between him and Jason. “Take a minute Spense, have some water.” He pushed his own glass towards him knowing that they all needed to drink some water soon otherwise the hang-overs would only be best described as hellish.

Clay gave Brock the poutiest puppy dog look even as he reached out and picked up the glass of water then gulped it down like he had been in the hot sun for hours on end without anything at all to drink. Brock chuckled softly at his youngest brother’s antics before his attention turned to a commotion at the bar. “Oh shit!” Brock was already moving across the bar, through the people that had been smart enough to move back from the commotion.

Brock placed himself immediately in front of Mandy protectively seeing that Lisa was at her side. “You two okay?” He asked over his shoulder as he glared at the guy who was now being helped up by the bar’s security team.

“Jesus, what the hell happened?” Blackburn exclaimed as he arrived with the rest of Bravo immediately using their bodies to shield the women.

Brock turned back to Mandy and Lisa knowing his brothers had their backs as they were already shooing people away to stop them from gawking as he immediately reached his hand out to steady her as he grasped her hip gently. “You okay?” He repeated his question as his eyes examined both women seeing that Lisa did not have a scratch on her but Mandy had a red mark on her cheek that was beginning to swell and he just knew that it was going to bruise before he noticed that she was holding her right hand tensely with her left. “Trent!” He bellowed knowing that he had had a bit to drink but he was still sober enough to check her over.

“I’m okay, been hit harder before.” Mandy wanted to lean into Brock, to press her face into his neck and inhale him as it was comforting, but she knew that she could not do that surrounded by all of Bravo in a crowded bar.

“Get me some ice.” Lisa seemed to snapped out of her stunned look as she clicked her fingers as she called to the bartender for ice.

Trent appeared at Brock’s side and winced loud enough for them all to notice. “Brock, give me some room.” He nudged his brother out of the way not realising how close the two were, or that he was witnessing his brother acting more than a concerned friend.

“Here, hold this.” Lisa pressed one of the baggies of ice to Mandy’s hand wanting her to hold it while she waited for Trent to finish examining her face.

Mandy knew better than to argue with Trent or put up a fight as it would not stop him from looking at her cheek or her hand. “I can take a hit Trent.” She spoke softly glancing at Brock who was watching closely and she could see the worry.

“Someone speak!” Jason barked needing to know what the hell happened so that it could be contained as he had practically sobered up the moment he saw Brock flee the table like he was on fire.

“It was self-defence Jason.” Mandy spoke as Trent began poking and prodding at her hand. “I think I might have broken a knuckle or two Trent, take it easy.” She quickly looked down recalling how it felt the last time she had done so, and it was the same feeling.

Lisa stepped forward having heard Mandy’s comment about having broken knuckles and knew that they were all waiting for an explanation. “The guy came up to us at the bar, started being derogatory, when we ignored him he lashed out. Mandy stepped in front of the fist that was coming for me, and then laid him out.” Lisa explained knowing that Jason and Eric cared, and wanted to make sure that it would not affect them in any way.

“Damn Mandy!” Sonny whistled proudly as he was drunk enough not to want to kick the guy’s arse who attacked them given that he had already been laid out by Mandy.

“The ladies are telling the truth, I had already waved security over but they didn’t make it in time.” Garth, the bartender, spoke from behind the bar having been witness to the whole commotion.

Mandy pulled her hand away from Trent after he had rested the bag of ice back down on top of it. “Seriously, I am fine.” She loved that they cared but she really did not want to ruin their night of celebrating although she was ready to remove herself from it.

“Trent?” Ray asked as he cast his eyes over Jason and Sonny seeing that Clay was staying close to Naima just in case of any more trouble which he was grateful to his brother for. Trent had a lot to drink but he could still form an assessment on whether Mandy needed to go to the hospital or whether a bit of ice would do the trick.

Trent stepped back from Mandy as he turned to look at Ray however he did see Brock slip back into his place in front of her. “Will need an x-ray on her hand but I can’t feel anything broken in her face.” Trent reported succinctly.

Mandy huffed at Trent’s report to Ray as she was not going to spend the rest of her Friday night waiting around the hospital for an x-ray to confirm what she already knew, and she said as much which earned her a choked laugh from Sonny while she got glared at by everyone else.

“I will take you.” Brock quickly volunteered to take her but he knew that he would not be taking her to the hospital like Trent wanted but would instead take her home to her place and make sure that she immobilized her fingers so that she did not cause more damage. He leaned closer and lowered her voice so that only she could hear him. “I will take you home.” He told her before he pulled back so that he could see her face. As much as he wanted to take Mandy to the hospital he knew she would not go willingly, and she could be stubborn as hell when she wanted to be.

“Brock, stay with her. The rest of us, lets go back to the table, finish our drinks then call it a night.” Jason ordered not having any idea that Brock did not need to be ordered to stay with Mandy as he would most definitely be doing that.

Brock nodded before he moved his hand that was still lingering on her hip around to her back and he took the second bag of ice that Lisa was still holding wanting to get it on her cheek as soon as they were in the car as it was already starting to bruise. “Come on, lets get out of here.” He knew that she had everything she had come with as he had picked her up and she had put it all into the cover of her phone. “Ray, Lisa, you good with everyone else?” He asked almost as an afterthought as he was concerned about Mandy first and foremost.

“We’re good brother, take care of Mandy.” Ray answered easily as Lisa smiled and reached out to give Mandy’s arm a soft squeeze.

Brock was relieved as he ushered Mandy out of the bar and over to his truck, helping her in before he closed the door and made his way around to the driver’s seat.

Mandy reached her good hand out and caressed Brock’s face having seen the worry reflected in his eyes that he could not hide. “I am okay, really.” She kept her voice soft as he looked at her, reaching his own hand up to take hers from his face and bring them to his lips to kiss.

“I know but you are still going to be sore.” Brock replied as he let go of her hand instead putting the bag of ice into it. “You need to hold it against your cheek, it’s already swelling.”

Mandy winced as she went to smile at how caring he was as she felt the pull of her aching skin. “Yeah, alright.” She moved her left hand up to hold the bag of ice on her sore cheek as she had already rested her right hand down on her leg with the bag of ice resting on top as she watched as he started the truck and pulled out of the carpark.

**_You Shouldn’t Be So Damn Proud Of This_ **

Brock padded through to Mandy’s bedroom returning with a glass of water to see that Mandy was already sitting up against the headboard with the comforter pulled over her while Cerb was rested at her feet as he had been left at hers while they went to bar knowing that he had planned to stay the night with her even before the bar fight.

Mandy looked up as she finished taping her three fingers together to immobilize her knuckles with a technique known as buddy taping. “Thank you…What is it?” She asked catching the look of his face which was a weird mixture of worry and something else which she could not easily identify as he sat down next to her on the bed once he had handed her the glass of water and the couple of analgesics that he had retrieved from the kitchen which she quickly took as she had a headache already.

Brock chuckled as he shook his head although he honestly hated the sight of her swollen and bruised. “I’m proud of you.” He told her because he was despite the worry that he also felt; he was sitting in front of a badass woman that could protect herself although he had to admit that he wished he had been the one to take the hit and punch the guy for merely messing with her and Lisa.

“You shouldn’t be so damn proud of this.” Mandy shook her head at his reaction even though she knew he was worried too. “I should not have hit him even though it was self-defence, after all we were in a bar at home.” She was not about to let Lisa get hit either but she could have moved away although she doubted the man would have left either of them alone.

“I am not proud of you because you hit him Mandy, I am proud of you because you stood up for yourself and protected Lisa all at once.” Brock told her but a quick glare had him amending. “Okay, okay, it was also quite hot as well.” He grinned making her laugh.

Mandy smirked at Brock knowing she was not going to be able to wipe the look of worry or of pride off his face anytime soon. “You going to sit there all night and are you going to get into bed with me?” She asked knowing that she wanted the second option as she wanted to tuck herself into his side and forget about the end of the evening.

“I am never going to refuse an offer to get into bed with you.” Brock answered as he stood up and stripped down to his boxers unintentionally giving her a show which she most definitely enjoyed then he crawled into the bed beside her laying on his back before she shuffled down into the bed and arranged herself so that she was tucked into his side with his arm draped over her and his hand resting on her hip. There did not need to be any words spoken between them as they settled down for the night together.


	6. Couldn’t Help It

**_ Couldn’t Help It _ **

It was a warm but gloomy looking day as the sky was overcast and Bravo were milling about base and had ended up in the dog training area with Cerb as Brock had wanted to do some training with Cerb that required an extra set of hands which had culminated in all of Bravo having volunteered to help. Brock could see that there were a few other dog handlers milling about with their dogs working on various training exercises but the area was large enough that they could work on the training exercise without being interrupted or getting in anyone else’s way.

“Reynolds!” Brock turned at the sound of his name being called before he smiled broadly seeing his old mentor making his way towards them.

“What are you doing down here?” Brock asked as he hugged his old friend and renowned trainer of working dogs, Bob Aldridge.

Bob nodded his head towards where another dog handler, Samuels, was waiting with his working dog, Elias. “Got called into assess Elias. Samuels reckons he is being ‘weird’ but can’t say what the dog is doing. Anyway, I should get over there but we should catch up when I am next in town as this is a flying visit.”

Brock chuckled knowing that Bob could not stand handlers that could not identify what was going on with their dog instead choosing to label them first before working out the problem. “Sounds good.” He replied before he turned back to Bravo seeing that Cerb was sitting against Clay’s leg waiting patiently.

“Alright mouse, what are we doing here?” Sonny asked wondering why they had all been roped into training.

Brock shook his head ignoring Sonny’s latest nickname for him although it seemed to have stuck before he leaned down and reached into his bag pulling out a knife, a training one that was not sharp at all but had the same appearance as a large kitchen carving knife which was what they often came across in Middle Eastern countries especially. “I want to try and teach Cerb to go for the wrist that our terrorist is holding the knife without getting himself injured.” There was a reason that Brock was so determined to teach Cerb this and all of Bravo knew it was because of the close call Cerb had a week or so earlier when he had been sent into grab their HVT which he did but he had not gotten the HVT to let go of the knife; the only things that saved him were his vest and a well placed shot through the HVT’s hand by Clay as he did not have a clear head shot nor did he have the order to kill as it was strictly capture only.

“So what do you need us to do brother?” Clay asked knowing that they had all been worried about Cerb when they saw the glint of the knife as it plunged towards him but none more so than Brock.

“I have already got a volunteer for the bite suit but I could do with having us spread out and watch from different angles to see where exactly Cerb latches on and whether it is still possible for him to get injured from it.” In the flurry of activity it was not always easy to see where exactly Cerb latched on during his first bite and usually precision was not critical but the exercise was to get the suspect to become unarmed. “I don’t know if it can be done but… but I have to see if it can be.” He admitted as he pushed his hand through his unruly curls making a mental note that he needed to get them trimmed but he also knew why he had not and it was because he loved the way Mandy ran her fingers through them when they were lying in bed at night.

“Just tell us where you need us stationed.” Jason knew that Brock had been shaken and immensely grateful for the shot Clay had taken but Clay had also been on the receiving end of one hell of a lecture for his actions from upper Brass despite the fact that they saved a fellow team member.

Brock smiled and turned to the side as he began pointing with the training knife in his hand out to where he wanted the guys to station themselves around the area that they were using. “We will see how the first couple of times go before I decide anything else.” Brock finished with his explanation as he turned back to his brothers.

“Arghh Brock?” Sonny was looking at the knife wearily. “You sure that thing ain’t real?” It certainly looked real.

Brock laughed before he reached out and jabbed the plastic tip into Sonny’s bicep making the Texan flinch involuntarily while the rest of his brothers erupted into laughter. “It’s not real Sonny. We don’t use real weapons, just like we don’t use live ammunition.” Brock confirmed verbally just to ease Sonny’s worry.

“Elias!”

“Reynolds!”

The screams were not friendly but in warning however it was too late…

Brock hadn’t even managed to turn around before he felt the pain and let out an ungodly scream as his body hit the ground with a hard thump before being tossed around like a ragdoll as Elias had a hold of his right arm in his jaw ripping his flesh apart.

There was a flurry of movement as Cerb managed to rush forward before Clay was able to grab him as he launched at Elias who still had a hold of Brock’s arm as if it was a goddamn chew toy that he had to destroy, and every handler was rushing over to help along with Bravo.

“Elias, Nein, Fuss, Schlechte Hund!” Samuels went through the commands but the dog was not listening, repeating them twice more to no avail. (No, Heel, Bad dog.)

Brock did his best to go limp but it seemed that nothing would deter Elias from chewing on his arm as he did not let go of him.

“Move!” Someone ordered before they jammed a large needle into the back of Elias’ neck causing him to go limp within seconds. “Fast acting tranquilizer. Get a muzzle on that dog now and get him to the vet. Make sure he is tagged as dangerous!”

Brock managed to free his arm from the now slacked jaw Elias and push himself up and away from the dog with his feet kicking up dust just as Jason managed to call Cerb off knowing he was only protecting Brock. Cerb returned to Jason’s side, lying down, as Sonny moved forward and clipped his lead to his vest so that he was restrained.

“Brock, hey, talk to me brother.” Trent had knelt down in front of Brock whose eyes were rapidly moving around unfocused and his breathing was far too fast. “Get me a med kit and a med team!” He yelled not caring who got him one as long as he got one as Brock’s arm was a mess of torn and shredded skin and he was losing a substantial amount of blood.

“Clay, support him.” Trent ordered worried that Brock was going into shock given how pale and shaky he had become seeing that Clay was already sliding in behind Brock to let him rest back against his chest. “Someone call Mandy.” It seemed crazy to be asking for one of his brothers to call Mandy but he knew Brock would want her there and she would want to be there.

“Here Trent.” Ray dumped a med kit down beside Trent before kneeling down himself as he knew he would need an extra set of hands. He rummaged through the med kit as it was not packed how Trent’s normally was before he pulled out two sets of disposable gloves, handing one set to Trent before he pulled on his own set. “Tell me what you need.” Ray barely managed to withhold the grimace at the sight of Brock’s mangled arm instead choosing to focus on helping rather than being a hindrance.

“Saline.” Trent ordered as he took Brock’s arm in his hands carefully and looked around it rather than trying to move his arm as he was unsure how much muscle and tendon damage there was or even if there was bone damage which was a very real possibility given the strength of a dog’s jaw. “Brock, hey, you with me?” Trent watched and felt as Clay jiggled Brock lightly hoping it would keep him from going into shock. “I am going to pour some saline over to help wash the wound out, it is going to hurt brother.” Between the dog saliva and the dirt that was in the wound and given how open it was he was now highly susceptible to an infection and Trent was going to do what he could to prevent it while he waited for the medical team to arrive, and he needed to get rid of some of the blood to see more.

“I’ve got him, just do it.” Clay kept his voice soft as he slowly wrapped his arms around Brock before he made sure that his hold was firm seeing that Ray was also holding him by the shoulders as they knew if Trent was saying that it would hurt then it was going to hurt.

Trent gritted his teeth hating what he had to do but he understood why he had too as he tore open the bag of saline then poured it over Brock’s arm making him cry out in sheer pain as he writhed back against Clay with his feet digging into the ground to try and push himself away from Trent, and Sonny was doing his best to keep control of Cerb who was crying out to and for Brock as he pulled against the leash trying to get to him, while Jason moved closer to Brock to take over helping Clay from Ray.

Jason reached out and placed his hand on the side of Brock’s face turning his neck so that he was facing him instead of watching Trent work on his arm. “Brock, hey, keep your eyes on me. You are going to be just fine brother. We are going to get you to the infirmary and they are going to get you all sorted.” He made sure his voice was as soft as it could be trying to distract Brock although he knew that it would not be successful as the pain was overriding everything else.

“Med team’s here.” Sonny was having a hell of a time keeping Cerb contained as he could see the medical team running towards them hating the way Cerb was crying out for him.

Another flurry of activity bloomed around them as the medical team reached them and took over from Trent, transferring Brock onto a gurney and rushing off with him, leaving the team standing there in unadulterated shock at what they had just witnessed.

**_Couldn’t Help It_ **

Mandy ran through the halls of base until she reached the infirmary and slid to a stop at the desk. She had been at Brock’s catching up on some paperwork when she had received the call from Sonny telling her to get to the infirmary but he had given her no details which was not helping the panic she felt.

“Mandy.” Trent appeared behind her as she had run past them as they had been ushered into a waiting room off to the side once they had arrived at the infirmary a few minutes after Brock had.

Mandy twirled around so fast that she would have lost her balance if not for Trent’s quick reaction as he reached out and grasped her elbow steadying her. “Trent.” His name was said with a rush of air as she was relieved to see him. “What happened? Where is he?” She asked with a rush, not caring in the slightest that he could hear her panic.

Trent could see the panic and he made a mental note to make sure that Sonny did not make a call like the one he had again as he obviously had not told her anything that would have helped to ease her worry. “Mandy, take a breath for me.” The last thing Brock needed was to have to worry about Mandy.

Mandy frowned hating how Trent had avoided answering her questions. “Trent, he was on base. He is not supposed to get hurt on base.” She whispered as she managed to take a stuttered inhale before she exhaled shakily knowing that it happened sometimes but it was not a thought she wanted to entertain.

“I know.” Trent was acutely aware of that fact. “Brock was explaining what he was going to be trying to train Cerb to do when another dog attacked him.” Trent heard the gasp that left Mandy’s lips. “The dog bit down on his arm and would not let go.”

“How bad?” Mandy swallowed thickly and she could hear the shakiness in her own voice. “Trent, please.” She had seen the hesitation in his eyes but she needed him to tell her so that she could prepare herself so she could support Brock in the best way.

Trent wished that Mandy had not asked that question as he honestly did not have an answer for her. “The dog did a lot of damage to his arm. We don’t know the full extent yet.” It was all he had. “Let’s go sit down.”

Mandy recoiled slightly away from Trent. “Did you tell them he doesn’t like needles?” She asked softly as she looked in the direction of the treatment rooms as her mind raced with all of the possibilities.

“I did Mandy.” Trent was glad that Brock had Mandy because there were not a lot of people who would want to make sure his fear of needles was not exacerbated.

Mandy let Trent lead her to the waiting room where the rest of Bravo was waiting. Jason was pacing but stopped and moved to hug her which she accepted easily. Ray had his chin resting on the tip of his steepled fingers as he stared at the floor. Sonny was lent up against the wall with his head tipped back as he looked up towards the ceiling. And Clay was sitting on the floor with Cerb in between his spread legs with a tight hold on his leash patting him continuously but it was not helping to ease the tension that he felt, that they all felt.

Jason let go of Mandy taking in her appearance as she had a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt that he was sure was Brock’s, and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with wisps of hair going everywhere. He took note of her red rimmed eyes, and her wan complexion, and he knew she was scared. “He will be fine Mandy.”

Mandy gave Jason a tentative smile before she moved past him heading straight for Cerb who had begun straining against the lead as soon as she had walked into the room. “Hey bubba, it’s okay, you are okay.” Mandy assured a whimpering Cerb as she knelt down in front of him seeing that Clay had given him more length on his lead so that he could get to her. She tipped her head forward until her nose was rested between Cerb’s ears as he had lowered his head for her to do that. “He’s going to be just fine too.” She whispered before she placed a kiss on the top of Cerb’s snout and then pulled back only for Cerb to surge forward and nuzzle into her. She sat down on the ground as Cerb managed to scoot forward until he was curled up in her lap as she mindlessly ran her hand through his fur hating that they was nothing to do but wait although she was glad she was not alone.

**_Couldn’t Help It_ **

The sound of squeaky footsteps had everyone looking over towards the door watching as it opened and in stepped the doc who immediately held his hands up to stop them from bombarding him with questions. Doctor Ryan Blake was an old hand at dealing with SEALS and he knew how much they cared for one another. “We had to sedate Reynolds as soon as we got him here.” Blake started with that first.

“What? Why?” Trent did not like that Brock had been sedated nor that he had not been allowed in with him but somewhere in the back of his mind he suspected it was for the best as the cleaning and treatment processes would have been extremely painful, and he had already been in enough pain in the immediate aftermath.

“It was easier on him Trent.” Blake answered immediately as he did not want to piss him off. “It should wear off in the next hour or two at most. Two of you can sit with him once we are done here.” He knew that being surrounded by any family which included members from the team was always a better way to wake up for these guys as it was grounding for them.

“How bad is his arm?” Trent asked the inevitable question noticing that the doctor had said nothing about Brock’s injuries. Trent knew that it was not good, that the dog had done a significant amount of damage, but he did not know how bad it was.

“There is a lot of damage to the tissue and some damage to the muscle. Some of the bite wounds are down to the bone but nothing is broken. We have stitched the layers of muscle and tissue back together after a thorough cleaning, and have had to stitch all of the skin back together. He is going to need some physical therapy but he will regain full function.” Blake could see how pale they all became and he had to admit that it had been a gruesome sight to be confronted with for him too. “We will be keeping him in for the night as I want to get a couple of bags of intravenous high dose broad spectrum antibiotics into him before he goes anywhere. I have also given him a tetanus booster as well.” The biggest risk to Brock was infection now but packing his system with antibiotics was the best way to prevent it.

Mandy was horrified but she knew she had to be strong as Cerb let out a pained whimper almost as if he could understand what was being said. “Can we see him?” She asked not wanting to hear anymore but just wanting to see Brock.

“Of course, he’s in room 5 which is just down the end of the hall to the left.” Blake answered as he stepped aside.

Mandy pushed herself to her feet with Cerb staying close to her ready to go and sit with Brock.

“Mandy.” Ray’s voice stopped her before she could even take a step. She turned to look at him wondering why he was stopping her and what he wanted to say. “Maybe you should leave Cerb here with us.” He suggested making her frown.

“What?” Mandy asked as she could not comprehend why Ray would have even suggested that she leave Cerb in the waiting room, and from the looks of it, it was not just her that did not understand which made her feel a little better.

Ray sighed softly wishing he did not have to say it. “Brock got attacked by a dog and well he might not be ready to see Cerb just yet.” It was the easiest way Ray could put it but it still hurt him to say as the last thing he wanted was for the bond that Brock and Cerb had to be damaged, or for Brock to be unable to do what he loved which was being a dog handler, but they had to be prepared for all eventualities which included Brock not being able to or wanting to be around any dog for a while at least. If Mandy looked devastated before then she looked even worse after hearing that.

Clay wanted to glare at Ray, tell him not to be stupid, but he knew the reason he did not was because there was a part of him that did not want to accept that there could be a chance that Ray was right. “I will look after him Mandy.” Clay offered knowing that she and Trent would be going to sit with Brock as he held his hand out for the lead again, and he did not want her to worry about Cerb as well even though he knew she would as she and Cerb were almost as attached to each other as Brock and Cerb were.

Mandy shook her head still looking at Ray before she looked down at Cerb who was looking up at her with those beautiful brown eyes that melted her heart every time she looked into them. “No, he couldn’t, he would never…” She whispered the words as the strain was evident as the mere thought terrified her as she could not imagine one without the other.

Jason moved in front of Mandy as he gently eased the lead out of her hand and passed it over to Clay who took it immediately. “We will figure it out once he is awake but for now it is important that he sees you when he does wake. Go with Trent, we will be right out here.” Jason assured her knowing she was overwhelmed and hating that he could not help. After a nod from Jason to Trent, Mandy let Trent lead her out of the waiting room, down the hall and into Brock’s room.

Mandy moved over to Brock as she took in the sight of him seeing that his arm was bandaged thickly all the way from his elbow down to his hand, and that he had a cannula in the same hand which was feeding him the antibiotics and fluids as well. She placed her hand on Brock’s left wrist while her other hand went to his head and brushed his curls back off of his forehead before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m here honey.” She whispered against his forehead before she leaned back to let her eyes wonder over him.

Trent felt like he was intruding as he watched the way Mandy’s hands caressed Brock so he turned towards the monitors and studied them intensely relieved to find that his vitals were where they should have been.

“Trent.” Mandy called softly as she sat down in the chair at Brock’s bedside once she had tucked her feet up underneath her as she had moved her hand from his hair to his wrist as the hand that was on his wrist moved to take her hand in his.

Trent moved to take the seat on the other side of the bed before he looked over to her. “He will be fine Mandy.” He assured her as he could hear how terrified she was despite how much she was trying to hide it.

“I know.” Mandy swallowed thickly again. “I need him to be.”

Trent had been sceptical of Brock and Mandy’s relationship when he had first found out about it but the more he saw it the more he knew they were a perfect fit for each other. It was a special thing to watch especially when Brock and Mandy allowed everyone to get glimpses of their relationship because they were two very private people. Trent knew what Mandy meant when she had said ‘I need him to be’ because it was so much more than his physical health, it was also about him not losing his love of working with dogs as Ray had hinted towards. “Nothing is going to stop him from doing what he loves Mandy, and trust me the bond between him and Cerb is unbreakable. I have known Brock for a long time and I have no doubt that he will be more worried about the dog then he is about himself.”

Mandy smiled even with her glassy eyes as she listened to Trent knowing he was most likely right that Brock would be more worried about the dog than himself. “Thank you Trent.” It was a relief to have him there being strong and steady when she was an emotional mess.

“He’s my brother and he loves you Mandy. You don’t have to thank me.” Trent replied immediately which made Mandy smile as she understood the deeper meaning of his words.

Mandy returned her eyes to Brock seeing the little twitch of his nose that always happened when he was waking up. “Brock, honey, hey can you open your eyes for me honey.” She kept her voice soft as a soft groan escaped his parted lips as he turned his face towards her. “It’s okay, you are okay.”

Brock felt fuzzy but he knew that Mandy was holding his hand and talking to him. “Cerb?” Brock grumbled breathlessly as he recalled hearing Cerb whimper.

Mandy spared a glance towards Trent seeing him smirk before she looked back at Brock. “He is fine honey, he is with Clay just outside. I want to see those gorgeous eyes of yours please honey.” She moved her hand along his forearm letting her fingers dance gently over his skin hoping that he would raise his eyelids so that she could see his eyes.

Brock blinked heavily as his eyelids felt heavy before he managed to finally open them right up. He smiled lazily at Mandy and gave her hand a squeeze. He went to move his other hand and his smile quickly turned into a pained grimace.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be moving that arm to much brother.” Trent reached forward and adjusted the pillow that his bandaged arm had been resting on so that it was supported.

Brock turned to look at Trent before he looked around the rest of the room before he returned his gaze to Mandy. “I’m okay babe.” The reassurance slipped from his lips without much thought to the pain he was in as he knew that she was worried.

Mandy snorted softly as she could see that he was in pain. “Nice try honey but I can see that you are in pain.” She did not want him to try and hide his pain from her.

“Trent?” Brock asked as he let his eyelids close again as he felt tired and still groggy.

Trent leaned forward a little. “Yeah brother? Want some pain meds?” He asked hoping that Brock would say yes to the pain medication as he did not like that he was in pain.

“I’m good. Can you go and get Cerb? Don’t want him to be stressed.” Brock licked his lips as soon as he finished speaking as his mouth felt cottony.

Mandy untangled her hand that was stroking his arm, managed to single-handedly pour a glass of water, then raised it to his lips. “Have some water honey.” She managed to hold the cup and trap the straw between two fingers before she put the straw to his lips which he drew in quickly to his mouth and began sucking the water down.

Trent shook his head at Brock’s insistence that he was good before he stood up. “I will go get everyone.” Trent knew that Cerb would not be the only one coming in for a visit. “Give you two a few minutes first though.” Whether Brock wanted pain medication or not, Trent was going to talk to the doctor about giving him some more as he hated to see his brothers in pain especially when they did not need to be.

Mandy nodded and mouthed ‘thanks’ to him before she looked back at Brock just in time to see him push the straw out of his mouth with the tip of his tongue as he had finished it.

Brock opened his eyes meeting Mandy’s as soon as he heard the door close still feeling groggy. “What’s the damage?” He asked knowing that the pain he felt meant it was bad, and given the fact that he had been settled into a hospital bed in a horrible hospital gown.

Mandy involuntarily tightened her hold on his hand. “You have got a lot of stitches as the bite went down to the bone, and will need some physical therapy but you are going to be just fine.” She told him wishing that Trent had been around to answer the question as he was more across it than she was as she had just been relieved that he had been okay.

“What happened to Elias?” Brock asked as he glanced down at his bandaged arm then back to her.

“Elias?” Mandy asked slightly confused as to who Elias was.

“The dog.” Brock wondered what details Mandy had been told.

“I’m not sure honey.” Mandy answered honestly but she knew that he would not rest until he knew as she leaned forward and rested her chin against his arm just above his elbow.

“I don’t think he could help it.” Brock whispered as the memory of the attack coursed through his brain. It was like the dog had no idea of what he was doing.

Mandy did not know what to say but she did know that she had to keep Brock’s mind off of what happened for the moment. Luckily for her, Trent walked through the door as he led the way for the rest of the team.

Cerb let out a high pitched whine as he laid down with his head on his paws at the very end of the bed on the side that Mandy was on as Clay still held the lead although it was not taut at all.

Brock frowned as he strained to see Cerb not understanding why he was reacting the way he was as usually he would have bounded up onto the end of the bed then gently inched himself upwards until he could be petted. Immediately Brock’s frazzled mind jumped to the worst case scenario. “Where is he hurt?” He asked concerned as he went to push himself upright but Jason quickly placed his hand on his chest gently pushing him back down into the bed.

“Take it easy Brock.” Jason waited until he relaxed back into the bed before he retracted his hand. “Cerb isn’t hurt, a vet checked him over while we were outside.” Jason had insisted that Cerb was checked over and that the vet did it in the waiting room because even though Cerb had not been attacked by the other dog, he still had jumped into the fray.

Brock frowned and looked at Mandy who immediately understood what he wanted as she untangled herself from him completely. “Come her Cerb, c’mon boy, it’s okay.” Mandy reached down and unclipped the lead from Cerb’s vest before she patted the end of the bed as she had never once seen Cerb avoid jumping up and making himself comfortable on any bed when he was allowed too. Cerb let out another sharp whine and inched himself forward only two inches before he stopped and whined again resolutely not moving anymore.

Brock shook his head which jostled his arm painfully and had him breathing sharply through the pain. “Leave him, I don’t want to push him.” Brock spoke after a few seconds knowing it would do no good to push Cerb as it was clear that he was not ready to come close.

“How are you feeling?” Clay asked as he lent against the rail at the end of the bed still keeping an eye on Cerb once he had gathered the lead up and rested it down on the table so that it was within reach should it be needed. The scream that ripped from Brock’s throat would be one that would haunt Clay for a while as he could vividly hear it along with the image of him being tossed around so easily but he had to focus on his brother rather than what he had witnessed. Brock still looked far too pale to be considered okay but the fact that he was not on an operating table or unconscious was something to be extremely thankful for.

“Mmm… I’m fine Spense, a little sore but I will be fine.” Brock answered lightly. “Did the vet say anything about Elias?” He asked wanting to know whether there was a reason or it had been a horrific act of bad behaviour.

From Mandy’s look it had not been the first time that Brock had enquired as Jason knew that Brock would ask sooner rather than later but that was just a sign of how much he loved animals, even ones that used him as a chew toy apparently. “Brock.” Jason’s tone beckoned his attention. “They had to put him down.”

Brock’s face twisted up in what could only be described as torment as he looked up at Jason wide eyed. “What? What do you mean he had to be put down? He should have been evaluated, not euthanized, because he bit me.” He defended Elias staunchly not understanding how quickly it had all transpired or why it had.

“Dog was sick.” Sonny supplied before Jason could respond to Brock’s questions.

“Someone needs to explain to me now.” Brock demanded as he suddenly felt guilty.

“Once they sedated the dog to get him to let go of you he was rushed to the vet brother.” Ray explained gently as he was not used to the tone that Brock was using. “The vet did a scan and found a brain tumour which explained the odd and reactionary behaviour that the dog had been showing. There was nothing that could be done to remove the tumour, and it would only have gotten worse.” He continued with the explanation grateful that the vet had been detailed yet made it simple enough to understand. “Elias couldn’t help it, he was sick brother.”

Brock seemingly deflated in front of them and turned his head away from them so they could not see his face as he wished more than anything that Samuels’ had been a better handler, had cared more for Elias, as he was sure that the dog must have been suffering up until when he was euthanized which was why he had been acting so out of sorts.

“Brock, honey…” Mandy kept her voice soft as she dipped her head so that she could see his face but he did not respond to her and she knew that he was overwhelmed.

Trent could see that his brother was struggling with the news and knew that he needed some time with alone with Mandy and Cerb. “Come on, we will be back later to check on you brother.” Trent nodded his head towards the door knowing that Brock was in good hands with Mandy although he wished Cerb would crawl in beside Brock for a cuddle but he was not going to push it. There were several soft murmurs reinforcing that they would be back later before they left the room leaving the couple alone.

Mandy waited until she was sure that the men had gone before she reached her hand out to Brock’s chin and very gently raised his head up so that she could see his face and she did not miss how glassy his eyes had become, and she knew that some of the medication would not be helping his emotions but she also knew that he was genuinely sorry that Elias had to be put down. “Honey, it’s not your fault. He was very sick, you and I both know that if they thought they could have helped Elias that they would have.” She kept her voice soft hating the man she loved was in turmoil for something that was far beyond his control.

“I know.” Brock sniffled softly as he did know that the dog would have suffered immensely if he had been left sick and to suffer, and that was the last thing he would ever want was for an animal to suffer. He gave her hand a small tug simultaneously shifting over to make room for her in the bed as he wanted her tucked into his side.

Mandy smiled knowing exactly what he wanted and she unfurled herself from the seat, kicked off her sneakers, and very gently moved onto the bed then laid down next to him feeling as he wrapped his arm around her back and rested his hand on her hip once his hand had snaked inside of her shirt. She could see that he was in pain and that he was still feeling the effects from the sedative.

“How long before I can go home?” Brock asked tiredly before he pressed his lips to her forehead kissing her softly.

“We are staying here overnight at least. We have to let the antibiotics drip into you.” Mandy knew that she would not be going anywhere until Brock was released from the infirmary and she did not mind one bit because wherever he was, it was where she wanted to be. She twisted her neck around to look at Cerb who was still on the floor with his head rested on his paws letting out a soft whimper every so often wishing that he would join them on the bed. She patted Brock’s stomach with her hand lightly before she twisted around and let her hand drop over the edge hoping to entice Cerb to come closer.

**_Couldn’t Help It_ **

The infirmary was quiet and the halls were darkened as Trent returned wanting to check on Brock once more before he left for the night. It did not take him long to find his way back to Brock’s room, and he found himself smiling as he stopped in the doorway seeing that Brock and Mandy were cuddled up together and both sleeping soundly but what made him smile wider was that Cerb had gotten onto the end of the bed and was curled up at their feet where he belonged.

“Trent.” Doctor Blake kept his voice soft as he did not want to wake the sleeping occupants of the room.

Trent turned around grateful that the doctor had found him rather than having to search the doctor out. “Blake, how is he doing?” He asked softly seeing that he had a blanket in his hand.

“Good, no sign of infection, and I managed to get some pain medication into him along with the antibiotics. As long as everything continues how it has so far then he will be just fine.” Blake answered dutifully although he had to admit he was glad that his patient had responded how he had.

“Good.” Trent nodded before he returned his gaze to the blanket in Blake’s hands. “You playing nurse or bedding down for the night yourself?” He asked having known Blake for long enough to know that he had on occasion bedded down in the infirmary if he wanted to keep an eye on a patient.

Blake chuckled and shook his head. “I was going to drape it over Reynold’s guest before I left for the night.”

“I’ve got it.” Trent volunteered as he wanted to get a closer look at Brock himself.

“Night Trent.” Blake chuckled after he had passed the blanket to Trent knowing he would be back early in the morning to check on his patient as he patted him on the shoulder then took his leave.

Trent moved forward into the hospital room as he shook the blanket out carefully seeing Cerb raise his head up, look at him, before he laid his head back down allowing him to pass as he very gently draped the blanket over Mandy seeing as she was on top of the blanket. Trent was glad to see that some of Brock’s colour had returned although he was still paler than he usually would be.

“Trent.” Mandy whispered as she woke up. “Everything okay?” She asked as she looked at Brock and Cerb before letting her eyes meet his.

“Everything is fine, go back to sleep Mandy.” Trent hated that he had woken her but once again he got to witness something pretty special as Mandy’s first thoughts were of Brock and Cerb.

Mandy cuddled back into Brock making sure not to jostle him as the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up as she watched Trent retreat out of the room knowing that he had come to check on Brock because he was a great friend and brother, and she was grateful that Brock had him. She smiled as she felt Cerb inch his way up towards her somehow managing to squeeze into the slim gap between her and Brock’s legs. She reached her hand out and very gently patted Cerb getting a lick in return before she let herself relax back into her light sleep grateful that Brock was going to be okay.


	7. Doggy Petulance

**_ Doggy Petulance _ **

“Cerberus!” Brock called, his voice taking on more of a hardened call every time Cerb ignored him choosing to sit and glare at him from the safety of Sonny’s cage where he had taken up residence. He clicked his fingers to no avail, all he got was ignored as Cerb turned his head away from him. Brock took a deep breath and shook his head knowing that Cerb was sulking. Sometimes it was like having an overgrown fuzzy child to contend with, the only difference was that Cerb could not talk so instead he acted out.

Jason exchanged a glance with Ray before he looked towards where Sonny and Clay were gathered at the table while Trent was lent against the edge of his cage watching the unfolding scene. They had all noticed that Cerb had been ignoring Brock since the moment they had arrived on base but had kept their mouths closed so that Brock could handle it but it looked as though the disobedience was getting worse.

Brock knelt down at the edge of Sonny’s cage with a ball in hand. “Come on boy, come here.” He held his hand out with the ball hoping that Cerb would come over to him but nope, Cerb huffed and scooted backwards further into Sonny’s cage. Yip, Cerb was pissed alright, and no offer of a game of fetch was going to lessen that. Brock shook his head and pushed himself back up to his full height

“What did you do to upset Cerb?” Sonny raised his eyebrow as he bit down on his toothpick knowing it was not often that Cerb ignored Brock’s commands, or camped out in his cage.

Brock sighed as he raised his hand to his hair and tugged at his curls. “Nothin’.” He answered quietly knowing he could not tell his brothers why Cerb was pissed as it would only raise more questions that he did not want to have to answer. He glanced away as he wiped the smile off his face as quickly as it appeared.

Trent caught the smile that Brock had tried to hide but knew better than to bring it up although he shelved it away for when the guys were not around.

“Brock, Cerb is acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Something is going on so do you want to tell us what it is.” Jason folded his arms over his chest and it was clear from his body language that he wanted an answer. Brock swallowed and looked away from Jason and back over to Cerb. “Brock.” Jason demanded sharply as he was concerned at how far this rift went as he had never seen Cerb act so petulantly before towards Brock.

“It will be fine Jason, it isn’t going to affect our performance.” Brock assured Jason and subsequently the rest of the team but he knew it was not holding any weight given that he could not even coax Cerb out of Sonny’s cage where he had sort refuge.

Ray shook his head as he looked at Cerb who had backed himself right into the corner of Sonny’s cage and it was a really sad sight. “Just tell us what happened to make him act like this.” Ray hoped that if they knew why Cerb was upset with Brock that they could fix it.

Brock sighed softly as he tried to work out how to explain without having to explain. “I haven’t been sleeping that well the last few nights.” Brock spared a glance at Trent knowing that the comment would have piqued his interest. “Made Cerb sleep out on the couch last night, that’s why he pissed.”

“So you were the wife in the situation kicking Cerb out to sleep on the couch?” Sonny snickered as chuckles echoed around the room.

Trent ignored Sonny’s comment instead choosing to focus on Brock as he did not look like he had not been sleeping in fact he looked well rested and relaxed. Whatever was going on was not adding up with what he was saying, and it did not sit well with him but he knew well enough to leave it alone momentarily.

Brock walked into his cage and began packing his duffel bag as he was ready to head out for the day as he wanted to get home. “Trent, want to take Cerb for the night, let him get over his tantrum?” He asked knowing that Cerb was going to need a night away from him to get past his jealousy and anger, and he had a repeat of the plans that he had the night before with Mandy in his bedroom with her writhing underneath him as she came undone around him.

Trent had taken care of Cerb before but even he was taken back by Brock’s question. “Of course, brother. Do you want me to bring him by in the morning or bring him here?” Trent hoped that Brock would say to return Cerb to his house as he wanted to question him about the lie he had told that was in direct conflict with the smile that he had tried to hide.

“I’ll just meet you here.” Brock spared another look Cerb’s way before he picked up his duffel bag and headed for the door. “Night.”

The door closed behind Brock and the rest of Bravo glanced at each other before they all collectively looked at Cerb who had turned back just in time to watch Brock walk out the door. Only time would tell but for now Trent would take care of Cerb while Brock got to spend some more time alone with Mandy without dealing with a jealous Cerb.


	8. Light

**_ Light _ **

The small bright white lights twinkled softly in contrast to the night sky as they had been entwined in the roses that were in full bloom in Ray and Naima’s backyard as they had chosen to renew their vows surrounded by those closest to them in their backyard.

Brock smiled as he found himself lent back against the wall of the house watching as Mandy danced with RJ, twirling around with him in her arms while swaying softly in time with the music that was playing. Somehow she had ended up barefoot, her heels discarded somewhere, but she still looked absolutely stunning in the navy blue dress that fitted her perfectly and her hair was pinned up in some fancy side braid.

Clay smiled broadly as he walked over to Brock, lent against the wall beside him and followed his line of sight. It was nice to see Brock so happy. “You good Brock?” Clay knew that he was but he still wanted to hear it from him as he looked around seeing how happy everyone was as Ray had Naima sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her in conversation with Jason, Emma, Eric and Trent, and Lisa was sitting with a glass held up in front of her lips trying and failing to hide the smile that had formed as she watched Sonny dance with Jameelah.

Brock startled lightly before he pulled his eyes away from Mandy although he could not wipe the smile off his face as he turned to look at Clay. “Yeah Spense, I am.” He really was, he was more than good.

Clay smiled broadly and he wanted to tell Brock that he was in love teasingly but he refrained from it as he was not going to ruin Brock’s joy. “Go and dance with her.” He nodded his head towards where Mandy was. He always loved seeing his brothers happy but he loved watching Brock and Mandy together especially because it was the small things like the looks and smiles that they shared with each other, the way they grazed their hands against each other, and more importantly the love that radiated from them when they were together.

Brock smiled as his eyes found their way back to Mandy and RJ as he watched as RJ pointed up to the string of fairy lights that was hung directly above them and Mandy looked up before she kissed his little cheek and smiled broadly before she twirled him around again making him giggle like only a small boy could. “Thanks brother.” Brock called over his shoulder as he had already pushed himself off of the wall and was crossing the backyard towards Mandy.

Mandy looked over at Brock seeing that he was coming towards her and she instantly reached her hand out to him while still holding RJ close to her chest.

Brock reached his own hand out and took Mandy’s in his own as he stepped as close to her as he could get without squishing RJ in between them while his other hand went around her to her back. “Hi.” His voice was barely above a whisper as their entwined hands separated as her hand went to his shoulder while his other hand went to RJ’s back.

“Hi.” Mandy whispered matching her tone to his as she smiled broadly as they began swaying together as RJ settled against her with his head lying to rest on her shoulder as the fairy lights had his attention.

Brock smiled even wider as the world fell away from around them. “I love you.” He whispered.

Mandy smiled and let her forehead rest against Brock’s as his fingers were dancing over her spine repeatedly; hearing him say those words to her never failed to stun her. “I love you too.” She would say them over and over again because she loved him so much more than words could ever tell him. “Tonight has been pretty perfect.” She continued to whisper as she pulled back just a little bit to look at Brock after pressing another kiss to RJ’s forehead as he was almost asleep. It was so nice to have watched Ray and Naima share their love as they renewed their vows and to be surrounded by the entire family, dysfunctional and all.

“What would make it more perfect?” Brock asked wanting an answer although he tended to agree that the night had been almost perfect after all they were together with their family dancing under the twinkling lights.

Mandy smiled widely and her hand tightened around his shoulder. “The only thing that would make it more perfect was if it was our night.” She did not hesitate as she had looked over at Brock in the middle of Ray’s vows and found herself wishing that it was them up front saying their vows to each other.

Brock leaned forward and captured her lips with his kissing her before he leaned back as he had left her breathless. “I can’t wait for it to be us, and I promise one day it will be.” He whispered wanting her to know that he would marry her one day soon. There was no one else, for him she was it.

“I am going to hold you to that promise Mr Reynolds.” Mandy moved her hand from his shoulder up to his neck as her thumb caressed his jaw.

Brock had absolutely no problem with being held to account with that promise. “Absolutely soon to be Mrs Reynolds.” He loved the sound of Mandy Reynolds as it rolled off his tongue although he was progressive enough to understand if she wanted to keep her own name or hyphenate it.

Mandy smiled broadly before she stepped a little closer to him although there was not a lot of space left between the two of them without squishing RJ as they continued to dance slowly.

**_Light_ **

Naima smiled as she watched as Brock crossed the backyard to where Mandy was dancing with RJ. It was so lovely to watch the interactions between the two because even though they were having a private moment, they still managed to give RJ attention. Naima held her arms out as Jameelah led Sonny back to the table almost as if she had known that Brock and Mandy needed to dance alone, and Jameelah crawled up into her lap as her eyes were fixated on the pair just as Naima’s were.

Ray ran his hand up Naima’s spine before he lent forward and kissed Jameelah’s cheek as the conversations around them slowly ceased as everyone’s attention turned to where their brother was with Mandy and RJ.

Clay smirked as everyone began watching what he had been as he joined them at the table although as far as he was concerned Brock and Mandy had no idea that they were being watched as they only had eyes for each other.

Lisa glanced up towards the sky as she felt her eyes become glassy at what she was witnessing because if there were two people that deserved happiness then it was Brock and Mandy. They all did, but the fact that Brock and Mandy had found happiness with each other made it all the more special given all they had been through.

Jason glanced at Emma seeing the pure happiness on her face as she snapped a few photos of them before he turned back to Brock and Mandy but he did not miss the way she very gently wiped under her eyes.

“I don’t think it will be very long before we are gathered celebrating them.” Naima kept her voice soft intentionally so that it would not carry across the backyard as she did not want to ruin the moment that the couple were having.

Lisa sniffled as she gave Naima a watery smile before she looked at Emma who had glassy eyes that matched her own. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Emma letting her lean back into her.

“Lisa? Emma?” Naima caught sight of the first tear that fell before she looked at Emma who was crying silently. The two women had turned into blubbery messes despite how much they tried not too as they both hated to cry in front of other people.

Emma reached out and took the napkins that Clay had passed to her before she handed one to Lisa who took it as they both dabbed their eyes being careful not to ruin their make-up. “I’m fine Aunt Naima. It’s just beautiful, that’s all.” Emma sniffled even as she smiled hating that she had been reduced to tears although she was glad that they were happy ones.

“You gone all girly on us Lisa?” Sonny asked even as he reached out and placed his hand on Lisa’s back, gently rubbing his hand back and forth to soothe her.

Lisa knew that she and Mandy had talked a lot about their wants and needs, their hopes and dreams in the past, and she knew that Mandy would have all that and more with Brock as her life partner whether they married or not. She blew out a shaky breath as she finished dabbing beneath her eyes before she looked around the table. “It’s just we don’t always get a lot of moments like these, and it makes you appreciate the ones we do get. We have been witness to something incredibly beautiful and I think I just realised it.”

“We have gotten to watch them fall in love.” Trent smiled softly as he knew his best friend and brother would go to the ends of the earth for the woman he loved, and that she was the one for him.

“Yes we did.” Lisa confirmed as another round of tears slipped from her eyes despite how much she willed them to stop. “And we get to watch as they fall in love more and more with each other every day.”

“I, for one am glad to have front row seats to that.” Ray looked up at Naima seeing her smile broadly knowing that Lisa was right, and that Trent was too.

“They look pretty content with RJ too.” Emma smiled through her tears as one napkin was not going to be sufficient to soak the tears that kept falling. The two looked so natural but then to put RJ into the mix and it was even more incredible especially with the way they were both supporting him as Mandy held him which Brock rubbed his back as he cuddled into Mandy.

“Brock, Mandy, Cerb and a little one of their own.” Clay commented lightly as he could already imagine it in his head. “Makes a pretty perfect picture.”

“Yeah, it does.” Jason agreed as his eyes once again drifted back to where the two danced slowly truly glad that Mandy was happy as he knew how much she had longed to be loved and to love someone as much as her and Brock loved each other.


	9. Assurances

**_ Assurances _ **

The sun was high in the bright blue sky and it was as still as anything. Mandy sat on top of an old set of bleachers, right at the top, as she watched Brock run Cerb through a bunch of training exercises in the distance in between bouts of play as rewards for Cerb getting it correct. It was not often that Mandy did not have anywhere to be, that there was not paperwork to catch up on or a target package to put together, but she was thoroughly enjoying the downtime as the terrorists seemed to be taking a break or just staying under the radar, and because of that it also meant that Bravo were grounded until something came out of the woodwork which was why she was content to watch from a distance for the moment. The team had only recently learnt that her and Brock were dating after a slip of the tongue by her but neither of them minded the team knowing however it was also nice to have a bit of time for themselves but she knew that they still had to provide some answers to the questions that the guys had which they would in time.

Mandy looked over the top of her sunglasses as Trent climbed up the bleachers before he sat down next to her as she remained focused on watching Brock and Cerb instead of giving him her attention. “Trent.” Mandy regarded him softly as she wondered whether he had searched her out or whether it was simply a moment of coincidence.

“Mandy.” Trent nodded as he looked towards Brock as he was running through apprehension training, and he always wondered how he managed to talk someone into putting on the bite suit so they could be attacked by Cerb but that was not his priority right now.

Mandy waited a few minutes hoping that Trent would begin to speak as it was clear that he wanted to say something or a few things but instead he remained silent beside her. “Just ask me Trent.” She reached up and pulled her sunglasses off of her face before she turned to face him.

Trent knew that the silence was getting to Mandy and he kind of hoped that she would offer him something which she did. “You know Brock doesn’t often let people in.” It was not something that anyone who was connected to Bravo did not know.

“I know.” Mandy nodded softly as she knew that Brock was overly cautious about letting people get close to him and getting close to people outside of the team.

“I have never seen him like this before Mandy, not about anyone, not in the whole time I have known him.” Trent knew he might have been being overprotective but he did not care as he wanted to make sure his brother’s heart did not get broken.

Mandy appreciated Trent’s words and understood the gravity of them. “I have never felt this way about anyone before either Trent. It was not something we saw coming, it sort of just happened, grew over time.”

Trent nodded as he knew that Mandy was being truthful with her words. “You know it’s a package deal, him and Cerb, and the team.” He paused as he saw her begin to protest but she quickly stopped before she could even begin. “You are in a unique position of having worked with us for a long time, you are already in the family folds, but whether you realise it or not, your role will change at times. You won’t be Mandy Ellis, CIA agent, you will be Brock’s partner just as he will be your partner instead of a Tier One Operator, and it might put you at odds with one another and the rest of us.”

Mandy was grateful that Trent was being so blunt with her however she and Brock were already aware of some of the challenges that they faced after all they had been in a relationship that they had been keeping incredibly private for the past several months. “I will never make him give up who he is after all that wouldn’t be the man I fell in love with.” Mandy realised immediately what she had said and even though she had not said those words to Brock she meant them as she was in love with him.

Trent smiled broadly at Mandy’s words before he snickered at her expression as she obviously had not meant to say what she had. “I take it you haven’t told Brock you love him yet?” He questioned although he already felt like he knew the answer.

“No I haven’t, we haven’t said it, but I do love him Trent.” Mandy looked towards Brock and Cerb before she looked back at Trent knowing he was protective which is why she wanted to allay his concerns. “Look Trent, I can’t promise you that Brock and I won’t go through hard times, that things will always be easy with us, but I can promise you that I am not going anywhere, not of my own choice, because as long as he will have me then I am his just as he is mine.”

Trent was stunned at Mandy’s admission but he reached out and drew her into a hug. “Tell him that when you are ready because he needs to hear it Mandy, and you will be surprised by his response.” He let go of her and leaned back. “If this life teaches us anything then it is that life can be cut short so don’t waste time. Don’t miss your chance to tell him all the things that you haven’t yet.” With that Trent stood up and began to descend down the stairs leaving Mandy to think as she continued to watch Brock and Cerb.

“Trent.” Mandy called out making him stop and look back at her as she slid her sunglasses back on. “You are a good brother.” Trent nodded to her before he continued on his way.

Mandy settled back as she smiled broadly as Brock looked up and over to her and waved before he said something which had Cerb running towards her and he strolled leisurely after him. She stood up seeing that Trent had disappeared before she began to descend the bleachers just in time to lean down and receive several kisses from Cerb making her laugh.

Brock shook his head softly as he reached Mandy and called Cerb off. “Want to go get ice cream?” He asked as he pulled her in close to his body as she snaked her arms around his neck.

Mandy smiled as she leaned closer until her lips were almost touching his. “I am yours for as long as you will have me Brock.” It was as close to an ‘I love you’ as she could get for the moment but it still carried weight before she kissed him feeling as he responded until Cerb barked reminding them that they were in a public place.

Brock leaned forward and kissed her forehead after he had glared at Cerb quickly. “You have me Mandy, nothing is going to change that.” He responded smiling as he hugged her a little tighter wondering where her words had come from but he did not care about the answer.

“Good, now let’s go get some ice cream.” Mandy unwrapped herself from him reluctantly before she leaned down and kissed the top of Cerb’s head. “And we will get you a treat too boy.” Cerb barked happily before he headed towards Brock’s truck with the couple following behind him smiling at his impatience.


	10. Bump

**_ Bump _ **

Brock wanted nothing more than to get home and have a nap as he was exhausted as Jason had been pushing them hard in the pursuit of perfection as the last complete mission failure had rattled him and called Bravo team in question as they had been so close to not coming home. He looked around the room as he slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder before he stepped out of his cage letting the door slam closed behind him and locked it.

“You coming to the bar brother?” Trent asked noticing that Brock had been more tired than usual, and a lot more tired than the rest of them, over the past few days although he did not know why.

Brock looked over at Trent as he ran a hand through his hair letting his fingers tug at the damp curls as he had not dried them properly after he had showered. “Not tonight, just want to go home and get some sleep.” He barely managed to withhold the yawn that wanted to work itself out of his body.

“Are you feeling your age there Brock?” Sonny teased before his smile dropped as he took a look at Brock who looked as if he had been run ragged.

Clay shared a look with Trent before he looked at Brock. “Everything alright at home Brock?” He asked softly knowing that he had not seen him and Mandy together for a few days, actually he had not seen Mandy at all.

Jason and Ray both stopped packing their own bags and looked over between the rest of the men seeing that they had all paused and focused on what Brock was not saying. Jason could respect Brock’s need for privacy but he also knew that if there was something going on than it had the potential to affect them all however Jason’s overriding priority was making sure that he was alright.

“Yeah Spense, everything’s fine.” Brock was not going to elaborate any further as he began moving towards the door. “Night guys.”

There were various murmurs but Brock was already through the door on his way out for the night.

“Are we sure he should be driving?” Ray asked suddenly as he looked at the closed door that Brock had just passed through.

“Brock would have asked for a ride if he wasn’t up to driving.” Jason knew that they had all hitched a ride from each other in the past, and that it was an unwritten rule to not drive if they were past the point of exhaustion. “He said anything to anyone?” He asked looking around at his remaining men.

“Doesn’t say much at the best of times boss.” Sonny said what they already knew as he slung his backpack over his shoulder more than ready to head to the bar and have a few drinks before he readjusted his cap.

Trent shook his head and blew out a breath. “Let him get some sleep and we will see how he is in the morning.” He was trying not to worry although he knew that it would be redundant to try and not worry. “First round is on me.” With that he made his way out of the room knowing it would effectively end the questioning especially considering Brock was not there to defend himself.

**_Bump_ **

The house was quiet, far too quiet, and it had Brock wondering where Mandy and Cerb were as it was unusual for Cerb not to come to greet him especially after being separated for the day or to hear Mandy humming or milling about in the house. He dropped his bag down beside the door then he put his keys on the hook before he kicked his boots off haphazardly and scrubbed his hand over his face.

Brock looked at the couch longingly but continued past as he knew that if he laid down on it then he would not be getting up as he went in search of Mandy and Cerb. It did not take long to find the pair and it instantly bought a smile to his face as the exhaustion he felt melted away for the moment.

Brock moved slowly into the bedroom, stopped and took a few seconds to strip off his clothes, before he made his way into bed under the covers all without waking her. He reached out and gave Cerb a pat before he reached up and gently moved a strand back behind Mandy’s ear as it had fallen over her face.

Brock had not been getting a lot of sleep the past few nights instead he found himself lying awake with his hand placed over the very small bump that had become Mandy’s stomach which Cerb had become incredibly protective of in such a short space of time as he had his head and a paw rested down on the bump that was their child. “You’re going to be a good big brother, aren’t you bubba?” He made sure he kept his voice soft seeing Cerb blink up at him before he nudged his nose against the bump. He had a lot on his mind the past few nights as he knew that the pregnancy had been unexpected but he knew that the child was already loved by him and Mandy, however it did not mean that he did not worry about all the things that they had yet to decide. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mandy’s forehead before he settled his hand over her growing stomach without disturbing Cerb. He was relieved that she was finally getting some sleep as she had been terribly sick the last couple of days which is why she had practically been imprisoned in the house as the nausea was debilitating.

It did not take long before Brock got comfortable as Mandy managed to snuggle into him without waking up as she knew instinctively that he was there as his heavily lidded eyes once again found their way to the small but swollen bump that had already stolen his heart just as Mandy and Cerb had.


	11. Double Crossed

**_ Double Crossed _ **

The sound of gunfire echoed through the abandoned warehouse that had suddenly come alive the moment that Mandy stepped into the large draft ridden building. She crouched down, stayed low and managed to get cover behind one of the large steel pillars as she was not armed because it was supposed to be her and Agent Adam Carlyle checking it out. Almost as soon as the gunfire started it ceased which made Mandy frown and that frown only deepened as she looked up to see Carlyle pointing his gun at her.

Mandy rose to her feet, straightening up to her full height, before she looked between Carlyle’s face and the gun that he was holding shakily at her. “Want to tell me what you walked me into here Carlyle?” Mandy asked doing her upmost to keep the tremble out of her voice as she looked around the large open space seeing the moving shadows that told her that he had help.

Carlyle laughed, and it could only be described as evil, as Mandy took the time to try and work out an escape plan. “Your eagerness is your downfall Agent Ellis, and you don’t have Bravo team here to save you.”

Mandy did not get a word out before another shot rang out sending her sprawling back against the large steel pillar and the pain flared as she crumbled forward and slid to the ground.

**_Double Crossed_ **

Brock had paced relentlessly since he had gotten the call and nothing had stopped him, not even his brothers being constant company at his side or their pleas for him to sit down and eat or drink something. He felt like a caged animal as he paced the length of the team room occasionally diverting his path as he looped around the table before he began on the straight line again.

The door opened and Brock barely looked up as he turned to do another lap of the room but then he did a double take and he slammed to a halt as he realised who had stepped into the room, Eric. Brock swayed dangerously and if it was not for Sonny’s quick actions he would have fallen over as Sonny wrapped his hand around his elbow to keep him upright.

“Eric?” The name came out in a rush as Brock swayed again only for Sonny to help him remain upright again.

“Best make your way to the tarmac, I just got word that the plane is coming into land.” Eric was downcast and he wished there was more he could do but he knew that there was nothing more as he had already called in every favour to get the flight to land at the base rather than elsewhere.

Lisa stepped out from behind Eric having taken a few more moments to gather herself before she crossed the room towards Brock but before she could reach him Clay reached out and pulled her into his side as Brock was not doing well and did not want comfort.

“Brock?” Trent moved closer to his brother worried at how still he had become as it was the first time in the hours since the news came through.

Brock heard Trent but it was like he was frozen, like he had turned to stone, and it did not make sense.

Jason moved closer as he swore he could see Brock pale even further right in front of his eyes as he came to a stop in front of him, reached out and wrapped his hand around the side of his neck. He had never seen Brock look more scared in his life and it certainly was not something he ever wanted to see again. “We are not going anywhere Brock. We will be right by your side every step of the way.”

“Jay…” Brock swallowed thickly, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Jason could feel the terror that was radiating from Brock. “I know Brock, I know.” And he did know, he knew deep unbridled fear, and he knew that it lingered for a long time even when the outcome was already known. “Now, we have to go to the tarmac and wait for the plane to land, okay?” He was not going to push Brock any more than he had too but he was going to make sure that he was there to meet the plane as he let his hand drop away from his neck.

Brock’s eyes darted around the room unfocused before they landed back on Jason. He nodded slowly almost tentatively. He shook off Sonny’s hand and stepped back as he locked his knees and squared his shoulders while he fought to override the fear that was coursing through him.

“Let’s go.” Jason knew that Brock was as ready as he was ever going to be as he stepped aside to let him move past him.

Brock moved first and everyone fell into step behind him, staying close, as he led them through the halls with everyone that they passed stepping aside to allow the formidable force pass until they reached the tarmac and stood firmly as they got the first glimpse of the plane as it prepared to land. But Bravo team were not going to war instead they were doing what they did best supporting their own.

The minutes that passed were agonising as they watched the plane land and taxi before finally coming to a stop as support personnel descended on the plane to begin unloading.

Brock shuffled nervously before he felt as Jason reached out and squeezed his neck comfortingly as Trent laid his hand down on his shoulder and left it there.

“Breathe Brock.” Trent murmured softly as he could feel Brock holding his breath as he watched as the ramp lowered to the ground.

Ray stood beside Eric before he looked around at the rest of the team as Trent and Jason stood on either side of Brock then he shifted his gaze to see that Lisa was stood in between Sonny and Clay. Ray shifted his gaze back to the plane as the first occupants of the plane began to disembark and headed straight for them.

Full Metal came to a stop with Derek at his side in front of Bravo, both looked a little worse for wear, but then again what they had been tasked with was heavy. Full Metal looked across the line formation of Bravo team members before he set his eyes on Brock. “You have got yourself one smart woman there Brock. Franklin is bringing her off the plane in a few minutes.” Full Metal smiled and his words broke the tension.

“Thanks brother.” Jason held his hand out and shook Full Metal’s and then Derek’s hand grateful that Alpha had been so close to Mandy’s location that when her call for help came in they had been able to get there in record time. “How is she?” They knew she had been shot and had survived but information was not forthcoming as details were still light.

Full Metal and Derek looked over their shoulders at the plane before looking back at Bravo. “Damn lucky she was wearing a vest and it caught the bullet. She has some pretty extensive bruising but bruising is all.” Derek relayed what Franklin had told them after the doctor that had been travelling with them checked her out while they were in the air. “Doc gave her a sleep aid so she has been asleep most of the flight back.”

“Appreciate that you got her out for us.” Jason truly was grateful for Alpha getting to Mandy and for bringing her home although he wished that Bravo had been with her so that none of this had happened, although what ‘this’ was still needed to be determined fully.

“Take care of her, she kicked ass.” Full Metal nodded before he and Derek took their leave knowing that Bravo’s attention was on more important matters just as it should be.

“That’s our girl.” Sonny whistled knowing that the women could kick ass when they needed too.

Brock kept his eyes solely focused on the plane as he shifted his weight from side to side anxiously as the tension he felt only increased as he was so close yet still so far away. He itched to move forward but stayed where he was at least until Franklin appeared with Mandy and the rest of Alpha at the top of the ramp. Before he was even aware that he was moving he was walking across the tarmac towards the plane.

Mandy blinked rapidly as she leant against Franklin as the pain that radiated through her torso was not something that was going to disappear for a while. The bullet had hit the plate in the vest that she had hidden under her shirt right on her left side just above her heart, and the bruising had already bloomed as it covered from the top of her shoulder and went right down to the bottom of her rib cage wrapping around her side as the impact had been brutal given how close the shot was to her.

“Take it slow Mandy.” Franklin cautioned quietly as he knew how much it hurt to catch a bullet to the vest, and it did not help that she had refused to take any pain medication once he had woken her up so that he could check her over once more before they had prepared to land.

Mandy gritted her teeth and swallowed thickly as she fought against the nausea that came from the pain. “Thanks Franklin.” Alpha’s medic had been pretty amazing from the moment Alpha had burst into the building that she had managed to hole up in after she had gotten away as he was a calming influence that reminded her a lot of Trent although he was sure both men would refute the comparison if she shared it out loud. Franklin smiled as they reached the bottom of the ramp and came to a stop. Mandy looked up and felt as her eyes filled with tears at the sight that greeted her as Brock was making his way hurriedly towards her while the rest of Bravo stood lined up not too far away from them.

Brock felt like he could finally breathe as he saw Mandy and all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and hold her as close as he possibly could. He did not miss the way her breath caught or the way her eyes became glassy as they filled with tears. He reached out but hesitated as the last thing he wanted to do was cause her any more pain as it was clear to see that she was in pain despite how much she was trying not to show that she was.

Mandy unhooked her arm from around Franklin’s neck before she steadied herself and reached out to Brock who immediately stepped as close as he could get even as his eyes looked over her assessing her. Franklin gave her a soft smile then a nod before he stepped away with the rest of Alpha to give them a small amount of privacy although there was not a lot when they were in the middle of an airfield. “Come here honey.” She spoke quietly with her voice hoarse, as she placed her hand on his neck and let her forehead drop against his lightly as his arms wrapped around her loosely and his hands gently came to rest across her lower back. All she could think about was doing everything possible to get back home, back to Brock, back to Cerb, back to the team, but she had not planned on the euphoria that she felt and it was almost overwhelming. She swayed with sheer relief and knew that she did not have to support herself as he would help to support her, and with that the tears began to silently fall down her cheeks.

“You’re home honey, you are home.” Brock swallowed thickly trying to keep his own tears from falling as he wanted to pull her closer but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. “I am right here Mandy, I am not going anywhere.”

Mandy could not stop the tears from falling down her cheeks despite how much she wished they would as she knew she was safe in his arms as he made her feel that. “I want to go home with you and Cerb.” Her voice petered out as she sniffled which made her wince as the pain made itself known once more.

Brock pulled back reluctantly before he bought one of his hands from her back to her face and very gently used his thumb to wipe the tears away before he leaned up and kissed her forehead trying to ignore the way she smelt of gunpowder. “We can do that, I will get Clay to pick Cerb up from the kennels and bring him over.” Brock knew that Jason had Clay take Cerb to the kennels as his pacing had been distressing to him although he was not sure whether the kennel was the best place either. “They are going to want to see you first though.” He knew that the team were holding back to give them a few minutes but he also knew that they needed to see and hear from her with their own eyes and ears.

Mandy smiled softly before she nodded knowing that if the situation had been reversed somehow that she would want to be given the time for herself to make sure they were okay. “I want to see them too.” She really did as they were almost as grounding as Brock was.

“Ready?” Brock knew he was using his body as a shield so that they could not see Mandy but he also knew he would have to move so that she could make her way over to them.

“Not really but it is time.” Mandy was exhausted and she still felt shaky on her feet.

Brock moved to her side letting her lean against him as he kept his arm around her back before they began the slow walk towards Bravo who had the decency to look away during their reunion but were now moving towards them to meet them.

Jason moved forward as he took in Mandy’s appearance knowing she looked more haggard than he had seen her before, and it was obvious that she was in pain as he could see the tight pain lines around her eyes and how she was hunched over with her left arm held tightly to her body despite trying to stand tall. “You good?” He kept it simple before she shrugged at the question. “You aren’t but you will be.” He confirmed wanting her to know that she would get through it.

Mandy hated how watery her eyes were as she glanced around the team, the family, as a whole lot more emotions were bubbling up within her. “Yeah.” She did not sound convinced but still she appreciated the conviction that Jason spoke with as he genuinely believed it.

Sonny stepped forward, moving in front of Jason, so that he was in front of Mandy. “Always knew you were tough. You did good Mandy, real good.” He did not often give praise but it was well deserved because she had come home to them, and more importantly to Brock.

Mandy smiled broadly before it faltered as she moved her right hand to her ribs tucking it up under her left arm. “Thanks Sonny.” Sonny Quinn praise was seldom but she knew he meant it.

Lisa stepped forward and pushed Sonny to the side with all her mite before she looked at her friend knowing that Brock needed to get her home. “I stopped by Brock’s earlier, stocked the fridge and cupboards with all your favourites, and I got you a few of those bath bombs that I know you love.” She had made sure that the bath bombs were also infused with Epsom salts before she looked at Brock. “Get her home Brock. We can check in later.” She could see that Mandy wanted to go home and it was unfair to make her stay standing just to satisfy their own need to make sure she was okay as clearly she was not.

Brock was grateful for Lisa’s insistence knowing that there would be a lot to come in the next few days but for now his priority was getting her home and getting her to rest. He also wanted to look over her and check out how badly she was hurt, and he wanted her to tell him how much pain she was in without the need for her façade. “Spense, think you can get Cerb and drop him off please?”

Clay smiled glad that he was able to help in some small way. “No problem.” He had been over to check on Cerb a few times since they had taken him to the kennels and it gave him a break from watching how tormented Brock was as they waited.

Trent wanted to make sure Mandy was alright; it wasn’t that he did not trust the doctor or Franklin for that matter but Mandy was family so he wanted to be absolutely sure however he knew that Lisa was right. “Call me if you need anything brother, either of you.”

“That goes for any of us.” Ray nodded his agreement as he spoke knowing that between all of them they would do what they could to help the couple.

Eric smiled softly through his concern as he had been watching Mandy closely but he had to step away and join Alpha’s debrief as he wanted to know all of the details from the moment they got the orders to the moment they landed. “I will check in later.” With that he stepped away from his team knowing that it would take some time for it to settle down.

Brock ran his hand lightly over Mandy’s back seeing that she was fading fast. “Let’s go home.” There was a relief that coursed through him as he said those words as there had been a moment when the news first came through that he thought he may never say those words again.

**_Double Crossed_ **

The car ride home had been comfortingly spent in silence although she saw every time that Brock glanced over at her knowing that he was terrified, and she couldn’t blame her for it because she had been terrified herself.

Mandy moved stiffly into the bathroom with Brock following close behind her as the idea of a bath sounded incredible from the moment Lisa mentioned it, and she wanted to get out of the clothes that she was wearing as they were rumpled and rubbed tight against her bruised skin. She moved to the side and leant against the vanity before she raised her eyes to look in the mirror as Brock moved to stand behind her staring at her in the reflection of the mirror.

Brock swallowed thickly as the walls fell away now that they were in the privacy of their own home but he needed to be strong for her for the moment. “I will run the bath for you.” He kept his voice soft as he was trying to think several steps ahead instead of focusing on the immediate although he did not move from where he was stood behind her.

“Brock, honey, look at me.” Mandy turned around in his arms with some difficulty before she placed her hands flat on his chest waiting until his eyes met hers, and she could see that they were swimming with emotion much like her own. “I know that you were scared, I was too.”

Brock felt his breath hitch as Mandy’s admission before he bought his hands up to her face and captured her lips with his own kissing her softly as the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

A few moments later, Brock pulled away and began running the water to fill the large tub that took up a fair amount of the bathroom adding one of the bath bombs that he had to unwrap from some dainty white tissue paper knowing exactly how she liked it. He looked back at Mandy seeing that she had not moved from where she was leant back against the vanity but she had a small smile on her face as she watched him.

“You need some help?” Brock asked as he swallowed thickly, terrified of the damage he would see once she was undressed but it had to be faced sooner rather than later as the bubbles were thick and luscious as the tub filled beneath them.

Mandy nodded although she wondered if she was ready to see the damage that had been done by the bullet to her own skin but she desperately wanted to sink into the tub and she could not do that with her clothes on. “Are you sure?” She asked understanding if he was not ready but the help would be appreciated as it would be easier.

Brock stepped closer to Mandy again. “We are together Mandy, in this together, for better or worse, in sickness and in health.” It did not matter than they were not legally married or that the lines were from the standard wedding vows, because he meant them. He was with her for better or worse just as she was with him.

Mandy teared up at his words but only because they meant so much to her. “You are amazing, you know that?” She asked softly as she made him smile.

Brock ducked his head for a few seconds before he looked back at her. “Lets get you undressed and into the bath.” There was so much that he wanted to say but he just could not bring himself to in that moment. She nodded and moved her arms away from her torso as he reached up and began unbuttoning her blouse as she watched him closely, watched for his reaction. “You okay?” He asked as he felt her breath hitch softly as he paused at the third to last button hoping like hell that he had not unintentionally hurt her.

Mandy raised her hand up to his neck letting her thumb caress his stubbled jaw a few times before she said anything. “It’s going to be bad Brock. There is a lot of bruising… I just want you to be prepared for it.” She was not prepared to see the damage and she knew that Brock was not either but they had to face it.

Brock shook his head softly as he fought to keep his composure. It took a few moments before Brock finally undid the final three buttons and then gently eased the shirt off of Mandy’s shoulders before he let it fall into the sink behind her. He looked up at her and she gave him a soft nod before he reached around and undid her bra then gently pulled the straps down her arms before he let it fall to the floor between them as it had to be digging into the dark bruising. He quickly moved to unbutton her jeans and pushed them down her legs along with her panties before she stepped out of them and nudged them aside as he returned to his full height in front of her. He inhaled sharply as his eyes wondered over the bruising that coloured the left side of her body and he could see the exact point that the bullet had hit and he knew that if she had not have been wearing the vest then it would have been a fatal shot. He wanted to let his fingers gracefully wonder over the bruise but he refrained as the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain. He let his eyelids flutter closed for the briefest of seconds before he opened them feeling all the more appreciative that she had survived. “I love you.” He needed to say it just as much as she needed to hear it.

Mandy looked down at her body, her whole left side was a mosaic of bruising that she knew would linger for weeks, before she looked back at Brock. “I love you too.” She replied as she truly did love him.

Brock nodded before he looked at the bath then softly entwined their hands together. “Let’s get you into the bath.” He could see the goose bumps forming on her skin and he wanted to get her settled down in the tub so that she could relax.

Mandy stepped into the tub and with Brock’s help she sunk down into the inviting hot water before the bubbles covered her as they came up to her neck. He let go of her hand then leaned over and very gently tugged her hair up into a bun on the top of her head so that she did not have to worry about getting her hair wet. He had barely finished when the doorbell sounded. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He kissed the top of her head before he walked out of the bathroom although he had to look over his shoulder before she was out of his sight momentarily.

Mandy exhaled softly as she felt the tension leave her body as she laid back in the tub although the pain remained but she could feel the way the bruised skin tingled as the Epsom salt seeped in. She smiled at the familiar sound of Cerb’s paws on the wooden floors as he skidded into the bathroom and before she could reach out her hand to him he was in the tub with him splashing water and bubbles everywhere making her laugh lightly even though she knew she should not encourage his behaviour. “I’ve missed you bubba.” It was amazing how many times she had thought of Brock and Cerb after she was shot and in the time she spent hiding out until Alpha had found her, and she had even dreamed about them on the flight home as she went back to that day in the field of wild flowers. She reached her hand out softly and clicked her fingers as he slithered up through the water carefully until his head was beneath her hand getting patted like he could sense that she was hurt.

Brock stopped in the doorway and lent against the doorframe as he shook his head recalling the reason that they had the rule to give Cerb a treat and keep the door closed if either or both of them took a bath but given what they had been through in the past eighteen or so hours he was sure that they would make an exception. He knew when Cerb had been released from his leash that he had gone in search of Mandy but he had not even thought about him jumping into the bath with her although he should have. He had no doubt that Cerb would remain closer than usual to Mandy in the coming days just as he would but he did not mind one bit. “How is it that Cerb is in the tub with you naked and I am not?” He kept his tone intentionally light seeing as she looked up at him with the first pain free smile since she had walked off of the plane with Franklin.

Mandy looked over at Brock before she looked at Cerb then back at him. “I think we can make room for you.” She knew there was more than enough room for him and truthfully she wanted to be close to him, needed to be.

Brock did not have to be told twice although he did take a few moments to go to the linen closet and pull out a few extra towels knowing that at some point he would have to dry Cerb off before he returned to the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes quickly and watched as Mandy managed to shuffle forward with Cerb to make room for him to slide in behind her which he did feeling as she leaned back against his chest with her head falling on his shoulder as he rested one of his hands on her thigh while the other went to her hand that was beneath the water and laced their fingers together. “You know I am here, you can tell me anything, whenever you are ready.” He desperately wished that he had all the answers to all the questions that he had but he was not going to push her instead he reminded her that he was there so when the words did finally come then she would know that he would listen. For now, until she was ready, he would stay right where he was because the only thing he needed was her as she calmed his wayward thoughts because she was in his arms, alive, and that was what mattered.

Mandy rolled her neck to the side and pressed her face lightly into Brock’s neck and inhaled deeply as she let the familiar scent of him comfort her even more before she pressed a kiss to the exposed skin just above the bubbles that coated them. She knew that she could tell him anything, and she would tell him everything but the rising pain was stealing her breath, and she just wanted to relax in the bath with him and Cerb as the world melted away from around them just as it always did when she was with them.


	12. Cute, Cuddly And Slightly Helpless

**_ Cute, Cuddly And Slightly Helpless _ **

A loud thud hit the door making Mandy startle and Cerb start barking and growling as he ran over to the front door with Mandy following once she had set all of the files that had been in her lap down on the floor in a neat pile. “Cerb, enough.” Mandy kept her voice soft but the command was sharp even as she ran her fingers over his silky ears. It did not take long for Mandy to hear two familiar voices and she shook her head as she unlocked the door then pulled it open.

“Mandy! Baby! I thought I’d lost you!” Brock slurred as he raised his arms up then tried to step forward but stumbled however before he could fall an arm wrapped around his waist and kept him upright.

Clay chuckled seeing Mandy’s surprise as he kept Brock upright; he had not seen Brock this drunk ever, not only had he matched Sonny shot for shot but also had been mixing his alcohols. “Tried taking him to his place but he wouldn’t go, not without you or Cerb. Can be a stubborn shit even when he is this drunk.”

Brock swayed heavily and Clay had to reposition his stance to stop both of them from falling over. “Cerb! My puppy, come here bubba!” Brock caught sight of Cerb and the dog happily bounded up to him, standing up on his hind legs, and giving Brock a big sloppy lick to his cheek.

Mandy couldn’t help but laugh at all of it which had Brock’s attention again. “Better get him inside.” She stepped aside letting Clay give Brock a light push before he somehow managed to walk in step with him.

“Where do you want him?” Clay asked over his shoulder seeing the absolute look of adoration in Mandy’s eyes.

“Just on the couch will do for now. I am going to get him some water and some painkillers before he passes out.” Mandy could not wipe the smile off her face even as she made her way into the kitchen watching as Clay somehow managed to manhandle Brock over to the couch and practically let him collapse onto it.

Brock rolled onto his back and blinked heavily as he looked up at Clay. “Spense. Spense, I have to tell you something.” He reached out and clutched Clay’s shirt sleeve in his hand.

Clay barely stifled a laugh as he saw Cerb tilt his head to the side before he looked back at Brock just in time for him to tug on his sleeve. “What do you have to tell me Brock?”

Brock looked up at him wide eyed. “You’re the best Spense, best little brother than I have, and you have the nicest blonde hair that I have ever seen. Your curls are like mine!” He paused before he looked around the room seemingly recognising where he was for the first time. “Best little brother ever!”

Mandy laughed at Clay’s expression as she returned to them.

Clay smiled and tried his best not to laugh at his drunken brother. “Come on brother, let’s get you sitting up.” He did not wait for a response instead he pulled Brock up with one hand before he grabbed his legs and dragged him around so that he was sitting up. “Take these then drink all of this.” Clay managed to grab both the glass and the pills from Mandy’s hands before he got Brock to take both knowing he would need them as he was going to feel rough in the morning.

“Yuck!” Brock finished the glass of water before he screwed his nose up at it as Clay took the glass back from him and put it down on the coffee table behind him.

Clay shook his head as he let go of Brock who immediately managed to list to the side and snuggle into one of the pillows that was on the couch as he stood up to his full height and looked at Mandy seeing her amusement. “You sure you don’t want help getting him into bed?” Clay asked as he stifled a yawn of his own as it was late.

Mandy appreciated the offer but she was sure that she could handle him. “I’ve got him, go home and get some sleep Clay.” She looked at Brock seeing that he was looking up at both of them as he blinked heavily with a lazy drunk smile on his face although he had somehow managed to get his arms wrapped around Cerb.

Clay smiled. “Okay, I am a phone call away if you need anything.” He said as he made his way to the door with her a few steps behind.

“Thanks Clay, not just for the offer but for bringing him here.” Mandy looked back over her shoulder at Brock before she looked back at Clay seeing him smirking. “How much blackmail material did you get?” She asked teasingly.

“Night Mandy.” Clay let himself out as he definitely had a recording of Brock drunkenly rambling on about Mandy and Cerb, about his love for them, before he moved onto how much he loved his brothers.

Mandy shook her head as she watched Clay make his way out to his car and get in before she closed and locked the door. She made her way back over to Brock and knelt down in front of him as he gave her a sloppy smile before she ran her hand through his curls. “Hi honey.” She looked up at him as he leaned into her touch. “Why don’t we get you up and into bed?”

Brock leaned forward smiling even more. “You are so beautiful, so very beautiful. You know I can’t believe how lucky I am. I sometimes have to stop and think to myself because I don’t know how lucky I got.” The slurred words and the facial expression of bewilderment might just have been the cutest thing that Mandy had ever seen.

“Thank you… now come on.” Mandy stood up before she pulled Brock up onto his unsteady feet after Cerb moved away.

Brock somehow managed to spin around so that he was facing her but she quickly spun him back around as he was nowhere near sober enough to try and walk backwards as she kept a tight hold of his waist to keep him upright. “Do you know that I have the best brothers? I have the best dog. And I have the bestest girlfriend ever.” He somehow managed to twist his neck around enough to look at her with a dopey drunken smile even as he continued to trudge down the hall.

“And I have one very drunk boyfriend.” Mandy smiled lovingly as she managed to get Brock to sit down on the edge of the bed. “That needs to get out of his clothes and get into bed.” She moved aside to pull back the blankets as Cerb jumped up on the bed and settled down at the end of it.

“Only if you are with me.” Brock replied as he fumbled with his shirt as he tried to get it off. “Uh, I’m stuck! It’s stuck.” He shook much like Cerb did after he had been bathed and before they could dry him off.

Mandy bit down on her lip trying not to laugh as she stepped back over to him, stood in between his legs, and as quickly and as gently as she could worked Brock free of the shirt that he was tangled up in. Her boyfriend was a cute, cuddly and slightly helpless drunk, and it was the most endearing sight to see.

“You freed me!” Brock exclaimed excitedly as he ruffled his hair with his hand before he collapsed down onto the bed and twisted his upper body to snuggle into Cerb.

Mandy let Brock cuddle into Cerb as she made quick work of getting him out of his jeans once she had undone his belt after she had pulled his shoes and socks off. She reached down, picked up the discarded clothes then emptied his pockets onto the bedside table, before she tossed everything else into the hamper in the corner of the bedroom.

Brock let out a contented hum as he stretched out and curled around Cerb.

Mandy snapped a photo of her own as Brock had finally fallen asleep (or passed out) curled around Cerb and she knew there would be no moving him into the bed as he was laying across it. She pulled off her cardigan and hung it over the end of the bed before she let her hair down then laid down next to him, pressing herself into his back with her nose buried into the nape of his neck.

It felt like only minutes but a quick glance at the ringing phone as Mandy picked it up told her it had been four hours, that it was just on 5am. “Yeah?” Mandy answered the phone as she looked back at Brock who was somehow still curled around Cerb and snoring softly. “On our way. Oh and Jason… make sure there is coffee.” She responded before she ended the call.

Mandy threw the phone down on the bed before she reached out and shook Brock’s shoulder earning a groan as she smelt the alcohol fumes that were coming off of him.

“No, go away.” Brock groaned as he scrunched his eyes shut tighter and buried his face into Cerb’s fur.

Mandy leaned over and kissed Brock’s check. “We have got a spin up, come on. Jason is getting us coffee.” She knew they needed to get a move on as she hoped the coffee would be enticing enough to get him up and into the shower because he definitely needed one.

Brock grumbled and managed to roll over onto his back as he pressed his hands to his face and covered his eyes. “What kind of fresh hell is this?” He groaned hearing Mandy laugh as the shower began running.

**_Cute, Cuddly And Slightly Helpless_ **

The door opened and as one Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent and Clay turned to watch as Mandy walked through the door with her hand holding Brock’s who was dragging his feet with his head down and the darkest sunglasses he owned on to cover his eyes while Cerb’s leash was looped around her bag strap. The men snickered knowing just how drunk Brock had been by the time they had managed to get out of the bar which was only five or so hours ago. None of them were in great shape but none of them were anywhere near as bad as Brock with the exception of Clay and Ray who had one beer each and then had switched to soda and water.

“Someone’s in pain this morning.” Ray stated which was punctuated by a pained groan from Brock as Mandy stopped in front of Jason as he failed at keeping the mirth out of his voice.

“I have to go and get briefed before you all get briefed. In the meanwhile, you need to get him sobered up.” Mandy let go of Brock once she was sure that Trent had a hold of him as he had come closer, shrugged Brock’s backpack off her shoulder and put it on the ground then took her coffee that Jason had picked up on the way over before she un-looped Cerb’s leash from her bag strap and handed it over to Clay. She looked at Cerb. “You keep your dad awake now Cerb.” She smirked as Cerb barked loudly causing Brock to groan loudly again before he clutched at his head as she gave him a quick pat then disappeared out of the team room.


	13. Take A Break

**_ Take A Break _ **

Mandy scrubbed a hand over her red rimmed and burning eyes before she blinked heavily at the open file resting down in her lap as she tried to figure out where they had gone wrong because despite the mission being a success as they got their HVT however it was a complete and utter nightmare with far too many holes and unknowns that they had only learned while Bravo were in the field.

There was just something that Mandy could not figure out, something that she found unsettling but she could not pinpoint exactly what it was but what she did know was that she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Brock looked over at Mandy before he looked over at Cerb and gave him a quiet command then he leaned back and took a mouthful from the beer bottle in his hand watching as Cerb made his way across the plane over to Mandy and stole the file right off of her lap.

Brock chuckled at the offended look on Mandy’s face as he stood up, snagged a beer from the cooler before he pulled a large bar of dark chocolate with chopped almonds from his bag and made his way over as Cerb ran back across the plane to him.

“Beer.” Brock held out the beer bottle to Mandy which she took.

“When did you teach Cerb that little trick?” Mandy asked as she uncapped the bottle then took a mouthful of it as Brock sat down opposite her.

Brock chuckled and shook his head glad that Mandy was not pissed about his little intervention. “You needed to take a break, hence the beer and the chocolate.” He said as he showed her the large block of chocolate, wiggling it.

Mandy shook her head. “No, what I need is to figure out what the hell went wrong.” She replied scrubbing her hand over her bleary eyes once more before she let her hand drop down as she looked around the plane seeing everyone was winding down as they settled in for the long flight home.

Brock could not imagine the pressure that Mandy felt on a day to day basis but he knew she handled it with grace despite how much of a toll it took on her. “You don’t need me to tell you that you aren’t going to be able to figure anything out when you are as tired as you are.” He stopped then hesitated. “It was a win Mandy, we got the HVT and we got out alive and in one piece. Was it messy? Yes, but it was a successful mission. Keep that in mind.”

Mandy blew out a breath before she focused back on Brock seeing that Cerb had dropped the file down on the seat beside him. “We won today but…” She stopped herself from finishing her sentence as what she was going to say was ‘it won’t always be that way’.

Brock knew why Mandy had stopped herself from finishing her sentence as he leaned forward. “I know.” And he did know, he knew why it was plaguing her so much, but they could not live going over the ‘what ifs’ constantly.

Mandy blinked heavily before she watched as Brock managed to juggle his beer bottle to rest down on the floor between his feet so that it did not tip over before he began breaking up the chocolate into pieces then he opened it and offered her the first piece and then picked her beer back up.

“You should be getting some sleep with Cerb. Thank you.” She said before she reached out and took a piece of the chocolate knowing that Brock had a sweet tooth that meant he was particular about his treats.

Brock glanced back over at his brothers seeing that had finished off their own beers and settled themselves down into their hammocks. “I would rather sit and have a beer and some chocolate with you.” It was the truth, as raw as he could make it.

Mandy felt as a soft blush formed on her cheeks and she had enough awareness to look away from him for a few seconds before she returned her eyes to his. “I’d like that too.”

Brock chuckled and held his beer bottle out to her and she leaned forward and clinked her bottle against his before he moved so that he was sitting beside her instead of in front of her. They let the silence lapse between them as they sipped from their beers and shared the chocolate enjoying each other’s company.


	14. Finally Lost It

**_ Finally Lost It _ **

It was not often that Brock found himself on base in the early hours of the morning unless it was because they had been called in but here he was with Cerb after he had found it impossible to sleep as he paced the length of the team room while Cerb laid on top of the table in the middle of the room watching him.

Brock shook his head and muttered under his breath as he turned around to begin another length. He had been going back and forth in his head all night over whether he should ask Mandy out on a proper date after all whatever was going on between them was changing and he was not exactly sure what it was but he wanted more of it. He had not fretted over a relationship or any woman since before he was enlisted yet here he was agonising over a decision that felt as heavy as some that he had made in the field in the worst of conditions.

A pros, cons and in between list was forming in his head with different points being added as he paced the room but there was still something stopping him as the insecurities bloomed deep inside of him. There were so many complications that could arise as he analysed every point that he had come up with which only made him think of more points until he felt like his head was a jumbled mess and his stomach was only coiled even tighter than it had been before he had given up on getting any sleep and left his house.

There were a few things that he did know, that were his truth, and they were that he wanted more with Mandy, no one else. That he knew that his feelings were evolving, changing, the more time he spent with her. That she let him see parts of her that she kept closely guarded, and he found himself sharing things with her that were just as dear to him. That seeing her bought a smile to his face and that hearing her voice quelled every raging thought that he was losing the battle with. That he wanted more, he wanted all that she would give him and he would return it. But the questions that he kept coming back to were whether it was worth the risk, would she even want to take the risk with him, for him, and could they make it work between his job and hers. He knew he was getting ahead of himself but every eventuality had to be thought about given they both knew the odds, the statistics.

Brock blew out a harsh breath as he raised his hand to his hair and tugged at his mess of curls just as he pivoted for the umpteenth time and began another lap of the room oblivious to everything and anything around him.

Jason’s smile dropped as he entered the room and he quickly came to a stop only for Ray to walk into him and mutter something under his breath as he wondered what reason Jason had for the abrupt stop but the reason was quickly apparent. Jason looked over his shoulder as Ray moved to his side followed by Clay, Sonny and Trent as they made their way into the room and stopped as their eyes tracked Brock’s movements.

“I think he’s finally lost it.” Sonny muttered and went to move forward towards his cage but Clay quickly slapped his hand across his chest to stop his progression. “Blondie?” He turned to glare at Clay who shook his head but left his hand where it was.

It was not often that they saw Brock look so… unhinged, lost in the head… or saw him pacing relentlessly but they knew when something was going on as he tugged at his curls absentmindedly quite often just as he was doing the longer they watched him.

Trent stepped forward although he kept his approach slow and maintained a soft distance concerned for his friend and brother. “Brock, hey.” Trent kept his voice soft but it made no difference as Brock continued pacing without any acknowledgement.

Jason quirked an eyebrow before he sent a look Ray’s way as if to say what the hell but his 2IC clearly did not have any more answers than he did before he turned his gaze back to Trent hearing as he called out to Brock again but was ignored.

Trent was growing concerned and it was evident for them all to see as Clay finally dropped his hand from Sonny’s chest and stepped forward. Clay looked at Cerb seeing that he was laying up on the table with his head rested on his paws but his eyes were tracking Brock. “What do you want to do?” They weren’t working on a lot of details, actually they had no details, but they had to get Brock’s attention and stop him from pacing as he was about to wear a hole in the floor. The question was directed at Trent.

Trent shrugged his shoulder before he looked back at Jason concerned at just how despondent Brock was. “Got to get him to stop pacing and snap out of it, whatever ‘it’ is.” Trent was at a loss as to what could have sent Brock into a tailspin as the last time he saw him he was his usual self or at least Trent thought he had been but now he was thinking he had missed something.

Jason stepped forward deciding to take matters into his own hands, around Trent and Clay, and into Brock’s direct path. “Brock.” Jason kept his voice soft but it did not stop him. “Bravo Five!” Jason barked using his Master Chief voice which startled Brock violently but it made him stop.

“Jay.” Brock blinked heavily as he finally realised he was not alone as he saw Jason standing in front of him before he became aware of his brother’s eyes watching him and a quick glance to his left told him that he was right as they were all standing there with varying degrees of worry decorating their faces.

Jason regarded Brock seeing as the realisation hit him that they were not alone. “Brock.” The one word had Brock’s head snapping back towards Jason although he wouldn’t quite meet his eyes.

Trent stepped forward, right up to stand beside Brock, and very gently reached out and clasped his wrist wanting to check his pulse.

Brock frowned and looked at Trent before he pulled his hand back none to gently. “What are you doing?” The words flowed from his mouth before he could even make sense of why Trent was checking his pulse.

“Take it easy Brock.” Jason ordered heavily even as he reached his hand out and placed it on Brock’s neck hoping to calm him as he had never seen him act this way before.

Brock stepped back, out of Jason’s grasp and Trent’s, before he shook his head viciously which made Cerb let out a soft whine.

Ray stepped forward although he maintained his distance and he held up his hands to let Brock know that he was not a threat as he was usually unflappable, not frazzled and recoiling away from them. “Want to tell us what is going on brother? We are a little concerned, that’s all.” Ray used the tone that he used with his kids when he was worried and wanted them to tell him what was wrong so he could fix it although he suspected whatever it was that had Brock so on edge would be a lot harder than one of Jameelah’s or RJ’s problems, and the added bonus offer of bribing them with ice cream would not work either.

“I’m fine, I’m good.” Brock denied adamantly as he offered false placations to his brothers who could see right through them. “No need to be concerned.”

Sonny snorted which had everyone’s attention although the only one not glaring at him was Brock who instead looked absolutely confused. “Brock, you are about as far from fine as I am from Texas right now.” The Texan did not disguise his words nor did he dull his tone although the concern was buried in his words.

Clay lifted himself up to sit on the table before he began scratching Cerb’s head as he could feel the tension radiating off of the hair missile. “You know sometimes things stick in our heads and the more we think about them the more they get messed up. Thoughts spiral and what should be simple becomes messy and complicated. And sometimes we need an outlet for those thoughts but we don’t always want to talk about them so instead we let it build up until we physically can’t keep it inside ourselves any longer, and then whether we want to admit it, it can hurt.” Clay’s voice was heavy as he spoke as he hoped that his words would propel Brock to talk but he could also understand it if he did not want to be forthcoming. “What I am saying Brock is that you have been here plenty for all of us, listened to us without prejudice or comment, but you need to remember that it is a two way streak, and that you can always talk to any of us or all of us. None of us will take offence if you chose one of us or all of us.” Sometimes it was easy to forget that Brock needed an outlet for all the things they witnessed when he was the quietest member of the team.

Ray smiled softly at Clay’s impassioned speech because he was right and they all had experience with harbouring things until it manifested itself in some hazardous way whether it was to themselves or others.

Brock exhaled harshly as he bowed his head and began to play with his fingers as he suddenly realised that his brothers had immediately gone to worst case scenario and that he had worried them although that had not been his intention at all. “It’s not what you think. I didn’t mean to worry you.” He spoke after taking a few minutes to try and figure out what to say as it wasn’t like he could give them any details.

Trent’s frown deepened as none of them knew what to think but there was something in Brock’s demeanour which he could not pin down and he did not like it. “We are not going to stop worrying just because you told us not to Brock.” They needed something more and Trent was not above pointing it out.

Brock sighed and he shifted his weight between his feet uncharacteristically unsure of himself. “I am just trying to figure some things out, and like Spense said, it has all just got complicated in my head.” It was the most he could offer in the moment. “I will figure it out, it is not something that anyone else can help with.”

There were several glances exchanged before their eyes all landed back at Brock once they seemed to have a universal understanding between them, at least for the moment anyway although they were unsettled by it.

Jason folded his arms across his chest for a few seconds before he unfolded them and let them drop to his sides. “Alright, but Clay is right, if you want to talk about it than any of us will be more than happy to listen.” It did not sit right with Jason to know one of his men was distressed and feeling unable to help.

Brock gave them all a timid note and luckily for him the door opened admitting Davis saving him from having to say anymore.

Lisa stopped taking notice of the tension that was hanging thickly in the room and she immediately wondered what she had walked into. “Everything alright?” She asked softly as she looked around noting the body language of all of the men and how they seemed to be surrounding Brock which made her frown as he looked shaky and as though something was weighing heavily on him.

“Fine Davis.” Jason answered in a clipped tone. “Time to go over AAR’s?” He glanced at his watch as he realised that they were late.

“Yeah, picked up some donuts and coffee for you all too.” Lisa knew that going over AAR’s was not one of the more desirable aspects of the job that had to be done so she could at least make it more appealing by getting them donuts and decent coffee to start the morning with.

“We won’t be far behind you.” Jason dismissed Lisa with a nod as she returned the nod with one of her own before she left. He waited until the door was closed before he returned to look at Brock then he sighed as he could see that he would not be telling them anything more. “I need you to be honest with me Brock if we catch a spin up.”

“Understood.” Brock answered before he skirted past all of them as he escaped the room with Cerb following right behind him. He blew out a breath as soon as he was out of the room knowing that he needed to figure out what he was doing later but for now he needed to focus on the task at hand, and in a way he was sort of relieved at the temporary respite that the review of AAR’s gave him.

“Come on, we are already late.” Jason blew out a breath then scrubbed a hand over his neck knowing that they would all be keeping an eye on their quietest brother until they were sure that the storm that was raging within him had passed.


	15. Rock And A Hard Place

**_ Rock And A Hard Place _ **

The tension was palpable in the room as the door slammed shut so violently that it caused the walls to shake, and Mandy flinched before she could stop herself. She let her eyes dart around the room before she turned around and walked over to the window to watch Jason’s retreating figure getting smaller in the distance. She wasn’t surprised as she listened to the familiar scrape of the metal chairs and then several footsteps as they left the building after Jason, after all he was their Master Chief and she could not fault any of them for following him. Jason Hayes was a formidable leader, and she had followed him enough times to know why they all did. She blew out a breath as she felt Brock’s hands snake around her waist until his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

Brock could feel how tense Mandy was as she instinctually leaned back into him and he rested his chin down on her shoulder feeling as she placed her hands over his. “You and him are both equally as frustrated as each other.” He spoke softly as he knew how much a fight with Jason affected her each and every time, and that there were still a few lingering people like Davis and Blackburn but he knew they would turn a blind eye momentarily from them.

Mandy sighed softly as she allowed her eyelids to flutter closed for a few seconds as she let the feeling of being safely encompassed in Brock’s arms wash over her. “I know but I just wish I had more for all of you. I can’t get something green-lit when I am not confident about it, I just can’t do it.” The stakes were too high especially when all the intel that they did have was nothing more than smoke and mirrors.

“And he knows that too, he does. I believe in you, all of us do, especially Jason. We are all just on edge, more than usual.” Brock was between a rock and a hard place when it came to Mandy and Jason but he knew they had an agreement between them – when it came to work he had to step back and let them work it out - although he was harder than it should have been at times. “There was never been a time where you two haven’t worked it out, and I have no doubt that you will this time.” He strained his neck to press a kiss to her cheek before he un-wrapped his arms from her and stepped back.

Mandy turned around, pulling her eyes from the world outside, and nodded as the fiery determination set in once more. “Thank you.” She was grateful for his reassurances that she and Jason would get past their latest argument despite the lingering worry that she always felt until they did as she always worried if it would be their last argument, if one of them decided that they could no longer work together, or that they no longer trusted each other.

Brock nodded and gave her a smile. “There she is.” He could see the moment she decided that she was going to deep dive into every bit of intel that they had to get them what they needed, and to get it green lit.

“Go be with the guys. I have work to do.” Mandy knew he would not take offence to her even as she watched him smirk before he nodded and headed for the door to catch up with the rest of the team. She looked over at Lisa and shared a knowing smile before she made her way over to her laptop ready to get the answers that both she and Jason needed and wanted.


	16. Slip Of The Tongue… Oops

**_ Slip Of The Tongue… Oops _ **

Lisa stood at the kitchen window looking out into the backyard of Ray and Naima’s and she could not keep the smile at bay as she saw everyone with the exception of Eric who had been unable to make it sitting around the table with drinks in hand happily conversing while Mikey, Jameelah and RJ played with Cerb a few feet away as they all enjoyed the sunny day at home. She had stepped inside to get a glass of water as she did not want another glass of wine or another bottle of beer although she had only had one of each since she had arrived, and she had eaten with both drinks. It was not often that she got to step back and just watch a happy scene in front of her as usually what she was watching was ISR footage and videos from terrorists, but yet somehow this held just as much significance as any of those did, maybe even more.

Lisa shook her head as she filled the glass with water before she made her way back out to the table and took her seat once she had squeezed Clay’s shoulder on her way past as he looked sore as she had watched him shift in his seat a few times in the time she had spent cataloguing everything through the glass of the window. “You had any analgesics?” She already knew the answer would be no but she had to ask as she knew the bruise he had was nasty looking as he had hit the railing hard with his hip when a grenade had gone off near him and had him jumping for cover.

Clay looked up and over to Lisa then he gave her one of those naughty guilt ridden smiles that told her even more than his verbal answer would. “Nah, I’m good.” The words left his mouth with ease although he knew Trent had wanted him to but he had ignored it as he hated taking any pain medication which was commonly known. “You okay?” He asked softly.

Lisa smiled because he always made sure she was alright. “I’m good, glad we are all here.” She truly was glad that she was with everyone she loved.

“I will drink to that.” They tapped their glasses against each other’s with a soft clink and that was when Lisa noticed that Clay was not drinking instead he had juice, and because she knew him she knew it would be orange juice with no pulp. RJ’s little voice cut their conversation short.

“Uncle Brock!” RJ giggled loudly as he ran towards Brock and clambered up into his lap before he could even get his bottle down on the table as his and Mandy’s conversation ceased immediately.

Brock smiled as RJ managed to turn around to face him and he suddenly had a very serious expression that was the spitting image of Ray’s ‘you need to listen to what I am about to say’ face which was a little scary. “What is it rascal?” He made sure to hold RJ so that he did not tumble off of his lap.

RJ looked at Cerb who had the good sense to look absolutely innocent which made Brock raise his eyebrow in question as he glanced around at everyone seeing they were all watching and waiting to hear what RJ had to say. “Cerb needs a treat.” RJ declared sternly and with all the seriousness that a young boy could muster.

Sonny snorted before he began laughing. “That right there is all Ray.” He laughed even as he got the words out as his brothers smirked although Ray looked perplexed however Naima nodded along with Lisa and Mandy in agreement.

Brock reined in his laughter as RJ scowled at all of them before he looked back at him expectantly as he waited for an answer or the more preferable choice of treats to be supplied. “I think he can have one but just one.” Brock had no doubt that somehow there would be a lot more than one treat given to Cerb but he did not mind.

“Three.” RJ replied immediately making Brock blink as the others stifled their laughter. Somehow he had to negotiate.

“Cerb can’t spoil his dinner though RJ so one will be enough.” Brock hoped it would appease the young boy but he knew it would not.

RJ leaned back and Brock tightened his grip on him a little bit more. “One for each of us, me Jameelah and Mikey to give to him.”

Brock shot a glare Ray’s way mainly because of the smug look he had etched on his face. “Okay but only one each.” Brock relented easily.

“Yay!” RJ cheered and somehow managed to wiggle out of Brock’s hold and off his lap. He toddled over to Cerb and hugged the dog who took it with all of his usual grace.

“Remind me not to ask you to babysit anytime soon brother.” Ray had no doubt that if Brock looked after his kids and candy came into the equation that it would be a negotiation that Brock would lose.

Jason snorted as he looked over at Ray. “Probably was worried that Mr 2IC Junior was going to make him run hills if he did not agree.”

“See what I have to deal with when you are at work.” Naima pointed out before she took a mouthful of her wine.

“It’s kind of scary to see that he already has all of your mannerisms perfected brother.” Trent tipped the neck of his bottle towards Ray.

“Uncle Brock!” RJ’s voice had them all turning back to him and Cerb. “Treats, please.” He was looking at Brock expectantly.

Brock went to stand up but Mandy’s hand on his forearm stopped him. “Got some in my bag, made him a fresh batch this morning, grabbed them before we left home.” She said absentmindedly as she already had her bag on her lap as it had been under her chair and was pulling out the bag of treats. “Here RJ.” She held out the bag to him once she had opened them knowing that Cerb really liked the homemade treats that she had made him in the early hours of the morning when she could not sleep, and somehow she managed to find time to keep making batches of them.

“Thank you.” RJ happily skipped over and took the bag before he ran over to Jameelah and Mikey with Cerb following close to him.

Brock rolled his eyes at Mandy knowing that she had baked Cerb more treats than they had cooked meals for each other in the past few months but he loved how far she was willing to go to build her bond with Cerb, and he especially loved when she said the word ‘home’ because they were home whether they were spending time at hers or at his.

The rest of the table had fallen silent and were busy exchanging glances at Mandy’s choice of words but what was more confusing was the way Brock smiled even as he rolled his eyes.

Naima gasped loudly just as the puzzle pieces clicked into place for Trent because he had definitely seen that same smile before. “Holy shit! You had that same smile the day that you would not explain why Cerb was pissed at you.” Trent would bet good money that he had just figured out why Brock had tried to hide his smile that day even though it did not make sense at the time.

Brock and Mandy looked at each other knowing that they had inadvertently caught themselves out but neither of them particularly minded. “Slip of the tongue… oops.” Mandy did not look the least bit apologetic although the faint blush that rose on her cheeks told Brock and subsequently the rest of the team that she knew exactly why Cerb had been mad at Brock that day.

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” Naima cut straight to the point as the wine she had consumed only made her bolder.

Brock and Mandy had talked a lot about what they would say when that finally told the team that they were dating each other but they still shared a silent conversation with each other. “A little over ten months.” Brock smiled knowing it had been a wonderful ten months since they had become official although it had been well over fourteen months since their relationship had changed from friends and colleagues to something more.

“How the hell did we not know this?!” Clay asked and the surprise was evident in his voice but he was happy for his brother and Mandy.

“A spook and a SEAL, brother. Ain’t nobody gonna figure that out if they don’t want it figured out.” Sonny answered immediately causing everyone to nod in agreement.

“What I want to know is the real reason that Cerb was pissed at you that day? After all, he did spend the night at my house.” Trent teased seeing as Brock smiled as he ducked his head while Mandy’s blush reddened a tad more although he already had a fair idea.

Brock expected a bit of teasing but he had to admit he hoped that his brothers had forgotten about Cerb being pissed at him. “I told you he slept on the couch.” He had not lied, he just had not mentioned that he and Mandy had spent the night in his bed making love which was why the door had been closed and Cerb had been relegated to the couch. Luckily, Cerb had gotten better with sharing him with Mandy.

“You and me girl, later.” Lisa smiled as she looked at Mandy who nodded knowing that her and Lisa were going to be having a conversation.

Mandy was kind of excited for a bit of girl chat and to be able to gush over her and Brock as she knew that Lisa would listen without judgement. “Beer and chocolate, girl’s night.” She confirmed as Lisa nodded.

“And ice cream.” Lisa added knowing there was a lot she wanted to ask but she would not give the guys any more ammunition to tease Brock with.

Jason and Ray shared a look before they shared a grin as they both agreed with Sonny, and were glad that they had a reason behind some of the oddities that had been happening with Brock for the past several months.

“It all makes sense now.” Ray smirked although he was genuinely happy for his brother and for Mandy.

Jason shook his head before he smiled. “We seriously considered that you were losing it brother.

Naima smiled as she topped up her own wine glass as she knew that both Ray and Jason had been concerned about Brock and some of the behaviour that he had been displaying, and it had led to a few late night conversations between the two of them at her and Ray’s home. It was nice to see that both Brock and Mandy had found happiness, and it was even better that it was together.

Mandy looked over at where Cerb was with Mikey, Jameelah and RJ seeing that the bag of treats was nearly empty, and smiled before she looked back around at the table knowing that the smirks would last a bit longer. She felt as Brock squeezed her hand as he laced their fingers together and she turned and smiled at him.

“Well on that note, to Brock and Mandy, and to the family.” Jason held his bottle in the air and the others followed suit.

Mandy leaned her head forward against Brock’s as the conversations began around them again. “You happy they know?” She asked in a whisper.

“Of course I am, are you?” Brock responded smiling as it was nice to be able to hold her hand, and do normal couple things, while around their family.

“Yes.” Mandy responded immediately even though they had not planned to tell them just yet but it didn’t matter. Brock lifted his head up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she pulled away and settled back in the chair although their hands were still laced together.


	17. Never Going To Be A Better Moment

**_ Never Going To Be A Better Moment _ **

The sun was beginning to rise as Brock and Mandy ran through the trail that was surrounded by knee high long grass with Cerb sprinting ahead of them. The sun was casting a golden glow over them as it rose.

Mandy slowed to a stop with her chest heaving as they got to the top of the trail seeing that Cerb was already waiting for them. She ran her hand through her hair, brushing the loose wisps back, before she tugged on her ponytail to tighten it up. “Come here bubba.” She crouched down to Cerb’s height as he walked over to her and immediately nudged his body into hers before she ran her hands down his body letting her fingers dig lightly into his fur knowing how much he liked it.

Brock stopped a few steps from Mandy letting himself take a few deep breaths before he let his eyes settle on Mandy as the sun made her slick skin glow and her eyes twinkled as she laughed at Cerb’s full body wiggle against her legs as she stood up.

Mandy turned around and looked at Brock then tilted her head to the side. “Brock, what is it?” She asked softly at the look on his face as it was one she had seen before but had been unable to decipher correctly.

Brock smiled and shook his head as he reached out to try and grab her. “You’re stunning, you know that.” He kept his voice soft as he looked at her with admiration, adoration and love coursing through him for her.

“This is not stunning, not in workout clothes and sweating.” Mandy shook her head as she dodged his hands playfully.

Brock stepped forward with a grin as he went to grab Mandy again and she ducked him again as her laughter ran out across the field. They played around for a bit until Brock finally managed to catch her in his arms and pull her tight to his body. “I love you Mandy Ellis.” The words felt so right to say and they slipped out without any hesitation. Mandy stopped wriggling against him almost immediately and he tightened his arms around her. “I know we haven’t said it, and I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything to say it back, but I do love you Mandy and I just want you to know.” He rambled out quickly hoping that he had not unintentionally freaked her out.

Mandy surged forward and closed the small distance between them as she captured his lips with hers, pouring every ounce of emotion into the kiss as her hands travelled from his chest, up to his shoulders, and came to rest on the nape of his neck. They only separated when their chests were heaving and they were breathless. “I love you Brock Reynolds.” She smiled before she kissed him again knowing that she would tell him over and over because she had been trying to work out when to tell him that she loved him but of course Brock had bet her to it. What she did know was that there was never going to be a better moment but none of it mattered, what did matter was that they had finally said it to each other.


	18. Struggling With Tragedy

**_ Struggling With Tragedy _ **

_Night had long since fallen and Brock was finally on his way home after returning stateside from a rough and tiresome mission but for some reason he could not find it in himself to go home instead he decided to take the scenic route home along the darkened roads that had no street lighting although he ended up further and further away from his house as he travelled in the opposite direction as he tried to clear his head._

_Brock glanced over at Cerb who was sat in the passenger seat beside him somehow looking just as weary as he felt; he let go of the steering wheel with one hand before he reached over and patted Cerb who snuggled his head into his hand, glad for the companionship._

_The road was one that Brock had driven a few times before and he knew it was one that required his focus as he returned his right hand to his steering wheel as the bends came sharply and with little warning in the dark and focused on the road ahead as he had his headlights on full to illuminate the road._

_The first indication that Brock had that something was wrong was Cerb sat up straighter, sniffed the air then let out a soft whine as he pawed at the door. It was only a few seconds later as Brock slowed for the corner that he saw what Cerb had already picked up on._

_The smoke wafted and hung heavily in the air yet it was the silence that struck Brock the most as he came to a heavy stop, scrambled to get his phone from where he had tossed it down in the centre console when he had first got into his truck and dialled 9-1-1, as he got out of his truck and ran over to the car that was wrapped around the tree as it must have careened off the edge of the road after having lost control._

_There was very little Brock could recall about the phone call but he knew he relayed the prevalent details about where the accident was before he had hung up and turned the torch on as he reached the car. He peered into the car, the stench of alcohol making his eyes water, and found the driver still strapped in, a young woman who couldn’t have been any older than twenty with bloodied blonde hair, collapsed against the steering wheel as there was no airbags given the older model of the car. He stepped back startled before he realised what he had done and stepped back towards the car. He reached a shaking hand in through the broken shattered glass and twisted metal and carefully felt for a pulse but felt nothing as her skin was cold to the touch, and he stepped back before his attention was pulled to the backseat of the car where a car seat was strapped in but it was empty. He felt his breath hitch as he let his eyes scan the crash site before his eyes were pulled to the shattered windscreen of the vehicle and he felt his stomach drop as it was clear that something or someone had been thrown out of the car given the impact that had been created._

_Brock swallowed thickly as he began to search the area shining his torch light around the grassy wooded area that was scattered with debris as he made his way down the bank until the light hit a small mustardy yellow jacket. He picked up his pace and felt as his knees hit the ground with his right knee hitting a sharp edge of the rock but he paid no mind to the brief shot of pain that went through him as he looked over at the crumpled body of the little boy whose skin was extremely pale and it was easy to see that his chest no longer moved._

_There was no way of knowing how long he sat there until two police officers helped him to his feet and up the bank as he looked over his shoulder and caught sight of a white sheet being spread out over the child before they sat him in a patrol car as one of the EMT’s wrapped a blanket around him and took his vitals. He stared blankly as he felt himself shaking but he could not bring himself to say anything as his eyes stayed fixated on the scene in front of him as he watched the police officers move around the crashed car and the scene. He barely registered as Mandy appeared in front of him with Jason a few steps behind her, and he looked at them blankly as he let them lead him over to the passenger side of his truck as Mandy drove him and Cerb home with Jason following behind._

**_Struggling With Tragedy_ **

It had been a week since that fateful night when Jason had received a call from the local police telling him that he needed to collect Brock, Cerb and his truck; luckily Mandy had been with Jason as they had just walked into the bar to have a quiet drink as they both needed to unwind before heading their separate ways for the remainder of the evening.

And in the week since, Brock had retreated into his head and nobody was able to get through to him despite how much they all tried.

Mandy was beyond worried as she wrapped her cardigan around herself tightly as the sun had not even risen yet she had woken up alone and when she had wondered through the house in search of Brock she had found him sitting outside on the edge of the deck in the freezing cold in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants. The cold air wrapped around her bare legs as she stepped outside once she had snagged a blanket from the back of the couch hoping that he would turn to acknowledge her presence but instead he continued to stare blankly ahead at the fence at the far end of the property.

“Brock.” Mandy kept her voice soft as she moved to crouch down in front of him seeing that he had paled because he was cold. She made sure to keep her movements slow so that she did not startle him as she unfolded the blanket then draped it around his back and shoulders before she pulled it closed. “You’re freezing honey.” She ran her hands over the top of his blanket covered arms trying to warm him up as much as she could.

Brock blinked heavily and startled back away from Mandy before he realised that she was in front of him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not even realised that she had come outside and moved in front of him. “Where’s Cerberus?” He looked around the backyard unable to see Cerb.

Mandy’s concern grew at the flat and despondent tone that Brock used but what was more worrying was the fact that he did not recall where Cerb was. “Cerb is at Clay’s for the night honey. He took him last night, and is going to take him for a run this morning before he brings him back.” She explained knowing that Cerb had been idle and growing anxious at Brock’s increasing despondence so it was decided to have one of the guys take him for the night and Clay had volunteered.

Brock’s eyes were glazed over as he looked back at the fence again. “Okay.”

“Do you want to come inside? It’s freezing out here.” Mandy knew that he would not come inside anytime soon but she had to ask.

Brock shook his head but said nothing more as he continued to stare blankly out into the backyard.

Mandy sighed softly as she stood up and moved back into the house unhappy that he would not come inside but at least he had a blanket around him to stave off some of the cold air.

Brock closed his eyelids as a shiver ran up through his spine as the lifeless green eyes flashed through his mind again.

**_Struggling With Tragedy_ **

It was like living with a stranger, like living with a ghost, and it was breaking Mandy’s heart as she watched Brock shuffle through the house on the way to their bedroom. The only thing she had managed to get him to do all day was to have a shower but getting clean did not take away from the fact that his cheeks were hollowed as he had lost quite a bit of weight in the short space of time, that his eyes were surrounded by large dark circles that were darkening more and more as each day passed, his beard was scruffy looking, and he was hunched in on himself. She watched him disappear and heard the bedroom door close behind him. She truly was at a loss on what to do and how to help him.

“Mandy.” Trent’s soft call of her name had her reaching up and swiping at her face before she turned around to see that he had let himself into the house.

“Hi Trent.” Mandy shook her head as she glanced back over her shoulder even though she knew that Brock had locked himself in the bedroom.

Trent had let himself into the house just in time to catch a glimpse of Brock as he shuffled through to the bedroom before he let his presence be known. He knew that Mandy was worried, they all were as they had never seen Brock in such a state. What was more tragic were the details that they had learned, and the scary physical features that the young woman had to one of their own. “I am going to put the kettle on, make us both a cup of tea. The team is on their way.” He did not bothering asking how she was because he could see how glassy her eyes were, and he could see the fear that lingered in them. “Come on.” He placed his hand on her back and walked with her over to the kitchen before he let his hand drop as she took a seat on the stool at the bench while he moved further into the kitchen and put the kettle on and started the coffee maker up.

“Trent.” Mandy’s voice shook with the single word. “This can’t keep going on, he’s trying to push us all away, and he needs us to get through this.” She did not know what else to do but she was terrified that the scene that Brock had come across had been the thing to break him. They were missing several pieces like why Brock was out there in the first place but he had not been able to offer any answers nor had they pushed to much.

Trent turned and lent back against the counter top while he waited for the kettle to boil as he had to admit it was far better than microwave made tea. “I know Mandy, we all do, which is why we are assembling here. We are going to figure this out. Lisa is bringing Cerb with her as well.” Trent knew that Cerb had been sleeping over with all of the team across different nights as Brock had ignored him completely but then again he had stared blankly for most of the past week.

“It hurts Trent.” Mandy’s soft admission came without any hesitation.

Trent moved across the kitchen in a few large strides and gently pulled her into his arms. “I know it does.” They had been so focused on Brock that they had not paid as close attention as they should have to Mandy as she had not left Brock since she had got to the scene of the accident and bought him home. He felt as Mandy relaxed against him before she sobbed softly. “It’s okay Mandy, it’s okay.” He rubbed her back softly as he kept his voice soft trying to comfort her although he knew what she needed was for Brock to come back to her, to them.

Mandy did not mean to cry but she could not help it as all the emotions that she felt and had been doing her best to keep hidden overflowed. She took a few minutes to get herself under control as she pulled back from Trent, sniffled and wiped her face with her hand ridding herself of the tear tracks. “Sorry.” She did not miss the wet patch on his shirt as she looked back at him seeing that her emotions were reflected in his own. They were all hurting, not just her.

“Nothing to be sorry for Mandy. We are going to get him through this.” Trent desperately wanted to believe his own words but he was just as scared as Mandy was because he had never not been able to pull Brock back from the abyss before. This time something had broken in him, something a lot deeper than ever before, and truthfully Trent had no idea how to mend it.

The door opening then closing a few moments later let them know that the rest of the team arrived before they made their way into the kitchen where Trent was making himself and Mandy a cup of tea.

Jason looked around the room after he had walked over to Mandy and hugged her, not missing her red rimmed eyes, or the fact that she had been crying but he was not going to call her out on it. “How’s he doing today?” He asked softly as a mug of coffee was handed to him by Ray who he nodded his thanks too.

Mandy took a mouthful of the tea that had been placed down on the counter top in front of her before she looked around at the team who looked as worried and as tired as she felt. “I managed to get him to have a shower but I think he only did because he was ice cold. I woke up about four and he was sitting in the yard again staring blankly at the fence just as he has been for the past few mornings. God knows how long he had been out there this time.” Her stomach flipped as he seemed to be getting worse.

Lisa moved to sit on the stool beside Mandy as she reached over and clutched her hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. “When was the last time either of you had something to eat?” She could see the toll it was taking on Mandy and she hated it but she also hated how much coming across the accident, the lifeless woman and her child, had affected Brock.

Mandy frowned lightly before she looked at Lisa. “I had some toast this morning but Brock wouldn’t eat anything. I got him to have a few mouthfuls of pasta last night but he spent most of the time pushing the food around his plate.” In the past week Brock had not even consumed what he usually would have in a day which is why he had lost so much weight, weight that he could not afford to lose.

Clay looked at Mandy as he was crouched down patting Cerb who was sat leant against his legs. “Has he said anything?” He asked although he already figured that he knew the answer as every time any of them had tried to have a conversation with Brock he remained silent and stared blankly ahead of him.

“No, not since he asked for Cerb.” Mandy swallowed softly as she had found herself hating the silence around her. She had never felt as lost as she did.

Ray could see that Mandy was on the verge of tears once more and decided to shift everyone’s focus. “Is he in the bedroom?” He asked as he had already looked outside through the windows but the backyard was empty.

Mandy looked up at Ray before she looked around at everyone else. “Retreated in there just as Trent arrived.”

Ray nodded not surprised that Brock had retreated away before they had arrived. “What is our plan here?” He asked knowing that they had to come up with something quick but also knowing that they were not experts especially if Brock needed more help than they could give him but he was not about to suggest that as he knew the adverse reactions that he would get.

That is the million dollar question, Jason thought as he took another mouthful of coffee.

“Get him to talk, tell us what is going on in that head of his.” Sonny’s gruff voice did nothing to cover up his concern.

Lisa cleared her throat as she kept hold of Mandy’s hand making everyone turn her attention to her. “I talked to the local police. The coroner confirmed that they had been dead for hours before Brock came across the crash. The woman was intoxicated, five times over the legal limit according to preliminary results, and the impact from flying out of the car broke the little ones neck. It was not a survivable injury.” She knew that the information was of very little comfort but it was not meant to be.

Trent sighed softly as he knew that the information that Lisa had shared was good, sad but good, because there was absolutely nothing that Brock could have done to change the outcome although he strongly doubted that Brock would see it that way. “We need to get him to eat and drink as well.” Medically, Trent was concerned as well.

Clay looked up from where he had ended up seated on the floor with Cerb. “It’s going to have to be one that takes priority.” He held up his hands to stop from getting yelled out. “Hear me out first before y’all bite my head off.” He paused knowing they were all on edge. “We can’t force him to face us, talk to us, eat and drink all at once. It will most likely overwhelm him and shut him down even harder than he already is.”

“Kid’s got a point.” Jason scrubbed his fingers over his neck as what Clay had said made sense despite how much he wished it did not but then again he wished that none of it had happened. By the time he and Mandy had reached the accident scene over an hour had passed since he had received the call, and the mangled car had been covered up with a large tarp but it was not hard to see the horror that Brock had come across. He had never seen Brock look so shocked and he did not even react as they hauled him up to his feet from out of the back of the patrol car before they helped him into the passenger side of his truck. “But we need a plan.” He concluded solemnly.

Mandy sighed softly once she had finished off her mug of tea before she scrubbed her hand over her face as she tended to agree with Clay but she also agreed with Jason. “I think you guys should talk to him but not in the bedroom, not in there.” She wanted the bedroom to remain his safe space.

“Mandy…” Ray trailed off as she shook her head.

Mandy glanced up at the ceiling as she felt her eyes fill with tears and willed them not to fall before she looked back around at the men and at Lisa. “I love him, I do, but I can’t help him with this because he does not want my help.” It was a heart-breaking admission but she knew deep down that part of the reason he would not talk to her was because he did not want her to hear what he was feeling or know what he had seen. “He needs his brothers right now.”

Lisa could understand what Mandy was saying and could hear the sorrow in her voice as she squeezed her hand again lightly knowing that it hurt her to admit that out loud in front of all of them. “How about we go and pick up some groceries, and make dinner for everyone? And we can stop at the pet store to pick Cerb up a new toy.” She offered knowing that it would give the guys time and would get Mandy out of the house for a little bit as the fresh air would do her some good. Lisa thought it was best to take Cerb with them as she knew that Brock had not been receptive to him since the night of the accident.

Mandy smiled timidly before she wiped her hand catching the first few tears that fell down her face. “Yeah, yes. Let me go wash my face, and then I will see if I can get Brock to come out.” She went to stand up.

“Leave him Mandy, let us get him to come out here.” Trent could understand her reluctance for them to talk to him in the bedroom and he would make sure those wishes would be honoured but he also knew how stubborn Brock could be and that he was not going to be coaxed out just because she asked him to do so.

“Okay.” Mandy trusted everyone that was in the room with her, and she knew that Trent would make sure that Brock was taken care of her just as they all would. She nodded her head before she made her way down the hall needing to wash her face although she was not going to bother with any makeup.

“We might need a bit longer than a trip to the pet store and picking up groceries will take.” Ray directed his words to Lisa as he tended to agree with Lisa that Mandy needed to get out of the house, take a break, while they talked to Brock as he was sure it was not going to be easy or pleasant for any of them.

Lisa nodded her head. “Might grab a coffee and go for a walk before we do that.” Cerb needed a walk so it was a great excuse for it, and she figured that Mandy needed to talk too. Mandy walked back into the room looking a little bit better although her red rimmed eyes were still present. “Come on lady.” Lisa nodded her head towards the front door already sensing Mandy’s reluctance to leave as she took the lead from Clay as he had attached it to Cerb. Mandy blew out a short breath as she felt like she was being torn in two.

“Go, spend time with Lisa. We will be here the whole time.” Jason pulled her into a brief hug before he let go and gently pushed her towards Lisa.

Mandy reached out and clasped Lisa’s hand before the two women made it out of the house with Cerb in front of them leading the way.

Jason waited until he knew that Lisa had pulled away with Mandy and Cerb before he looked around at Ray, Trent, Sonny and Clay. “Any ideas?” They had to get Brock out of the bedroom first before they could talk to him.

“I will go boss, see if I can’t get him to come out.” Trent did not have much of a plan but he decided to ask Brock first and if that did not work then Jason could try ordering him out. “And if it doesn’t work you could always pull rank.”

“Okay.” Jason was reluctant to pull rank on Brock at this point but if it was what he had to do then he would because at the end of the day he could not see Brock suffer any longer, nor could the others. “I need more coffee.” Jason muttered as he watched Trent leave the kitchen and walk towards the bedroom.

“Something stronger than coffee would be better boss.” Sonny grumbled wishing that there was something available to spike his coffee with.

“We can all drink later Sonny, got a feeling we are going to need too.” Clay replied as he looked at his untouched coffee that was unappetising.

**_Struggling With Tragedy_ **

Brock heard the light knock on the bedroom door but he hoped that whoever was on the other side would take his silence as his way of saying that he wanted to be alone but he was not going to be that lucky as the knocking got heavier. “Brock, brother, can I come in?” Brock sighed so softly that he knew he would not be heard as he listened to Trent before he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.

Trent leant his head against the edge of the doorframe as he listened to the silence that was on the other side of the door. “Brock, brother, I am going to come in, okay?” He waited for a few seconds before he grasped the door handle, turned it and pushed the door open. He stepped inside and closed the door softly with a click behind himself before he looked around seeing Brock was laid out on the bed on his stomach but he knew he was awake just by the way he was breathing. He did not make any effort to move towards the bed instead he rested back against the wall beside the door and he let his eyes wonder over Brock’s bare back in assessment as he could see how prominent his ribs and spine had become in such a short time.

Brock knew Trent had entered the room, could feel his eyes on him, and knew that his brother would wait him out for as long as it took but he could just not bring himself to roll over or say anything.

“I am not going anywhere Brock, none of us are, and sooner rather than later you are going to have to talk to us.” Trent desperately wanted a response from Brock, any response would be appreciated. “You always listen to us and now it’s time for us to listen to you.”

Brock shuddered involuntarily as the memories flashed through his mind, as the acrid stench of alcohol and smoke filled his nostrils once again, and his breathing fastened.

“Brock, hey, look at me.” Trent had seen the way Brock shuddered and then how his breathing sped up, and he had pushed himself off of the wall and made it over to the side of the bed although he refrained from touching him as he was worried he would suffocate in the pillow that his face was buried in. Brock turned his neck to the side so that he was facing him and so that he could breathe as he tried to slow his breathing down. “There you are.” Trent kept his voice soft as he shifted into Brock’s line of sight.

Trent waited until Brock’s breathing was regulated which took a few minutes longer than he would have liked but he was not about to say anything about it. “I need you to come with me Brock. Come out and sit with us.”

Brock let out a huff before he met Trent’s eyes. “What if I can’t?” He asked, his voice coarse from disuse, and it was barely above a whisper.

“What if you can’t do what?” Trent asked relieved to hear Brock talking although the question had him a little confused.

Brock blinked heavily, tiredly, before he looked at Trent. “What if I can’t explain?” He felt desperate all of a sudden.

Trent could feel the anxiety that suddenly appeared from within Brock. “We will help you. Now I am going to get you a sweatshirt and then you and I are going to walk out into the lounge and sit down.” He waited until Brock nodded softly at him before he stood up and walked into the closet, quickly finding a sweater that was Brock’s, before he returned and handed it to him seeing that he had sat up.

**_Struggling With Tragedy_ **

Jason paced the lounge nervously while Ray sat in one of the armchairs with his head tipped forward and eyelids closed, Sonny was spread out in the other armchair playing with the toothpick that was in between his lips, and Clay sat on the floor with his eyes dancing between watching Jason and looking towards the hall where Trent had disappeared into.

Jason stopped pacing as he heard footsteps before he saw Trent making his way towards them but what was more important was that Brock was moving slowly behind him. A short, near non-existent, nod came from Trent as he stopped and stepped to the side letting Brock walk in front of him and over to the couch where he eased himself down. Trent moved to sit down next to Brock although he kept a small amount of space in between them as he did not want him to feel overcrowded while Jason moved so that he was stood close to Clay and had a firm line of sight towards Brock.

Brock swallowed thickly as he focused on his hands that were in his lap as he began to wring them together.

“Brock.” Jason kept his voice soft as he called to Brock as his agitation increased before their eyes. He glanced at Trent who was keeping an eye on Brock before he called his name again.

“Brock, hey, breathe for me.” Trent reached out and placed his hand over Brock’s to stop him from wringing his hands together as the increasingly frantic movements were beginning to look painful. Whatever it was that was eating at Brock was far more than just because of what he had seen that night.

Brock shuddered sharply. “Sorry.” He mumbled before he tried to clear his throat but it still felt thick.

Ray had shifted in his seat once he had forced his eyelids to rise before he leaned forward a little more as he took a look at Brock. “Brock, what made you drive out that way that night?” Ray knew they had to start somewhere and the beginning seemed as good as anywhere. They had all been tired but wide awake when they had landed at base after the mission that had been rough although rough was an understatement.

Brock looked up before he looked back down as his hands were still covered by Trent’s own hand. “I didn’t want to go home.” He shrugged as he really could not explain why he did not want to go home.

“You know you could have come home with any of us if you did not want to be alone brother.” Jason wished he had taken notice of Brock’s demeanour on the flight home that night as the others agreed with various murmurs, although he had to wonder why he had not wanted to meet Mandy at their home.

Brock did know but he just couldn’t bring himself to ask at the time. “I know, but what would have happened if I didn’t take that drive, and they had not been found?” He asked as he had been going over all of the possibilities in his head since the morning after his discovery as he knew it was a road that was not well travelled.

Sonny leaned forward as he pulled the toothpick from his mouth. “Davis spoke to the local police and the coroner; they had been dead for hours Brock. There was nothing that anyone could have done.” He made sure to leave out the fact about the little one’s broken neck as Brock did not need to hear that detail. No one missed how Brock’s chest hitched at his words.

“Brock… Sonny is right, there was nothing that anyone could do.” Trent reaffirmed as he felt Brock’s hands begin to tremble beneath his own.

Brock raised his head and locked eyes with Jason as tears swam in his eyes. “I got to the car…” He swallowed thickly feeling the lump in his throat as his eyes flittered around before they returned to Jason’s. “I thought it was Em for a moment, the blonde hair, the stature, the striped top, it all looked the same until I realised it couldn’t be her because you had said something about her classes before we got on the plane.” As soon as the words left Brock’s lips he instantly regretted them as he saw the torment cross Jason’s face that he had inadvertently caused. He looked down at his hands and bowed his head.

Jason felt like his lungs seized momentarily at Brock’s admission as he had seen the similarities in the features of his daughter and the drunken driver but he had refused to acknowledge them at first. Jason regained his ability to breathe, as his lungs refilled, before he moved across the lounge and sat down on the coffee table in front of Brock. “Brock, look at me, please.” He placed his hands on Brock’s knees and ducked his head. It took a few moments before Brock managed to look at Jason but he could not hold his gaze for long.

“It wasn’t Em though, it wasn’t.” Jason knew his voice sounded shaky despite how much he fought it as he tightened his hands over his knees.

“I know Jase, I know it wasn’t her.” Brock’s voice shook even harder than Jason’s as he let his eyelids flutter closed as he ducked his head back down.

Ray could see the struggle that Jason was having and he could understand it. “We all saw the similarity brother.” He placated although he knew it would not ease Brock’s terror.

“What else?” Trent pushed seeing Jason was unable to, and while he was glad that Brock was finally starting to talk to them he was still worried about the toll it was taking on him.

Brock’s chest hitched once again and his trembling increased so badly that Trent’s hand that was on top of his had begun to shake. “I keep seeing the little boy’s eyes, so devoid of life, and I didn’t even check his pulse because I knew he was gone.” There was a sharp shudder that went through him. “It’s not supposed to happen, not here, not at home.”

“Brock…” Clay kept his voice soft hating that his brother was so distraught as he realised that Brock was struggling to reconcile the tragic scene that he had come upon given that it was at home and not in some third world country. “There was nothing you could have done.” He paused as he got up off of the floor and made his way over to the side of the couch where he crouched down. “But do you know what I know? I know that you would have done every single thing you could have done to help if you had been able to.”

Brock shook his head as he had been questioning himself constantly. “I froze. I froze. And I shouldn’t have. Why didn’t my training kick in?”

Ray kept himself in the armchair but he knew that the questions plaguing Brock would not go away simply because they found answers although there were not a lot of answers. “Brock, you were not in the battlefield, you were not on a mission or on a deployment. You were tired, trying to wind down, and you were not expecting to come across what you did. And the fact is that you got a shock, that the woman looked so similar to Emma, but you pushed through it brother and continued searching after you determined that a child could have been involved.”

“And you did help them Brock.” Clay’s statement had everyone turning to look at him rather puzzled. “You helped bring them back to their families. They don’t have to wonder where they are or what happened to them because they were found.” It was sad but it was also the truth.

Brock shook his head. “Trent.” His voice was above a whisper. “I can’t stop it.” He could see the brief look of confusion. “The shaking.” He clarified. The fear was easily heard as his hands shook uncontrollably despite how much he tried to stop them and willed them to stop.

“It’s okay.” Trent turned his body around so that he was facing Brock front on as he slipped both of his hands into his and squeezed them tightly. “Just focus on breathing in and out. Follow me.” He demonstrated the breathing as he ran his thumbs over the back of Brock’s knuckles hoping it would help to soothe him.

Brock’s thoughts were spiralling even as he tried to mimic Trent’s breathing but if anything it was making him breathe faster and shallower. “I messed everything up.” The words came out in a gasp as he leant forward hunched at the waist as he had an overwhelming feeling that he had messed everything up because he knew he had pushed everyone away especially Mandy despite all of the promises he had made, had alarmed them all, and worse still he had failed them, failed to be strong, failed to react as it had been engrained into him, and failed to save them.

“What? What do you mean?” Sonny was alarmed at Brock’s panicked state as he had never seen Brock so wrecked, and quite frankly it was scaring him although he would never admit it verbally.

Jason frowned as he and Trent shared a look wondering why Brock had panicked so suddenly. “Brock, hey focus on me right now.” He ordered hoping it would cut through the panic that was quickly overcoming him. “You didn’t mess anything up brother, you have not messed anything up.” He kept his voice firm as he locked eyes with Brock seeing that Trent was still holding his hands tightly despite how hard they were shaking.

Brock felt trapped and he would almost describe it as feeling claustrophobic as he pulled his hands out of Trent’s and managed to stand on his shaky legs before he pushed himself away from the couch managing to dodge the hands that tried to grab at him. He was overwhelmed and only managed to take a few steps before he hit the floor.

Clay was the first one to scramble and get to Brock and he immediately sat down and pulled him into his chest knowing that if they did not get him to slow his breathing down then he was going to pass out as he was already hyperventilating. Clay managed to get Brock held against his chest and he steadied his breathing so that he could feel it even though he fought against the hold for a few moments. “Just feel me breathe Brock, in and out, in and out.” Clay kept his voice soft as he looked up at his brothers who were all crouched down in a loose semi-circle around them feeling just as he felt. It was hard to keep a hold of him when he was trembling as bad as he was until he suddenly went limp in his arms. “Brock!” Clay gave him a small shake to no avail. “Trent?!”

Trent scrambled forward the moment Brock went limp and pressed his fingers to his neck finding his pulse and he let out a relieved sigh. “Passed out, most likely due to the hyperventilating and the exhaustion.” He reported succinctly knowing they were all panicked as he dropped his hand down to Brock’s and took the opportunity to pinch his skin on the back of his hand to test how dehydrated he really was. “His body had just shut down as he is overwhelmed and severely dehydrated.”

“What the hell?” Sonny asked wide eyed.

“You want me to call Mandy, or do we need to get him to a doctor?” Ray asked, directing his question towards Trent, as he wondered what the hell they were going to do, because in his mind anytime that anyone passed out then they needed to be checked out.

“Clay, you good with him there for a bit?” Trent asked not wanting to move him just yet but he also knew it could not be comfortable given the way Clay had contorted himself to hold Brock.

Clay looked up from Brock and over to Trent. “Yeah, I’m good right here.” He managed to juggle Brock so that he could move into a better position without jarring him too much.

Trent waited until Clay was settled before he looked back at Ray knowing he was still waiting for an answer. “He will come around soon. Let Mandy have some time with Lisa. I want to know what he thinks he messed up and why first.” He answered before he pushed himself up from off of the ground and moved into the kitchen to get Brock a large glass of water before he began rummaging through the kitchen cupboards for the medical kit that he had made for all of them as he knew they were all kept in the kitchens but he just could not recall exactly where Brock and Mandy kept it.

“Under the sink, top shelf, right hand corner.” Clay called softly knowing exactly what Trent was looking for although he was not sure why he was as he was too focused on trying to keep Brock still as his body was trembling violently.

“Trent.” Jason leaned forward as he took in how bad Brock looked, and it was not a look that he had seen on his brother before. “Want to hazard a guess.” He paused and turned his eyes to Clay after he saw what Trent pulled out and put it on the bench. “Wait, how did you know where the med kit was?”

“I know where you all keep them unless you’ve moved them.” Clay answered with a shrug although he knew exclusively where Brock and Mandy kept theirs because he had crashed at their house after a spin up not long ago that had seen him get contacted by a tango with a knife. Brock had insisted that Clay stay with him and Mandy, and Clay had ended up sitting on top of the counter as Brock cleaned out the wound to his forearm as he had knocked it which had caused it to bleed again while Mandy kept a close eye on both of them.

Trent rummaged through the extensive medical kit knowing that he needed to grab a few supplies and top it up but he had what he needed, and although he knew Brock would not like it, he was going to have to deal with it. “Thanks Spense. He’s rattled Jase, and he has spent far too much time awake overthinking things.” Trent left the kitchen and knelt down next to where Clay was still holding Brock and got a cannula into his hand quickly before he got the line set up and began running the fluids. The only easy thing was that Brock was passed out so he would not panic at the sight of the needle. “Jase, do a sternal rub.” Trent ordered hoping the fast flow of fluids would rouse Brock faster.

Jason shuffled forward and rubbed his knuckles hard over Brock’s sternum making him groan after more than a few seconds. “Open your eyes for me Brock.” Jason said just as Trent squeezed the bag of fluids to increase the flow momentarily.

A hoarse groan left Brock’s parted lips as he weakly pushed at Jason’s hand trying to get him to stop applying pressure to her chest.

Brock felt terrible and he tried to push away from the pressure on his chest but the warmth that cocooned him was rather comforting before he tensed up as the last thing he recalled was getting off of the couch.

“You’re okay Brock.” Clay had felt how tense Brock had become and shook his head at Jason to get him to stop his movements. “Going to get you sitting up brother.” He informed him before he gently eased him up with Jason’s help although he kept his hands on his shoulders.

“What happened?” Brock let his head drop so that his chin was almost touching his chest before he raised his trembling hand up and tugged on a few of his curls feeling terrible, well worse than he felt before. He had yet to even attempt to raise his eyelids so that he could look around but he was sure that the world would blur and spin for a few seconds at least.

There were several glances exchanged between the rest of the men as Brock’s question and at the confusion in his voice. “When was the last time you got some sleep Brock?” Jason ignored Brock’s question for a moment as he knew Trent wanted to get a baseline. “And I don’t mean a quick nap, I mean a decent night’s sleep without any interruptions.” And by interruptions he meant nightmares.

Brock let his eyelids flutter heavily before he forced them to stay up. “I… I don’t… I don’t know Jase.” It had to have been a few weeks at least but he really did not know as he could not recall it. Things had been hectic but his sleep deprivation had only gotten worse since he came across that fatal accident, in fact he had barely slept at all.

Trent leaned forward, placed his finger under Brock’s chin and raised his head up as their eyes met. “You have got to talk to us brother. Tell us what is going on inside that head of yours.”

“If you don’t talk to someone then it is only going to get worse brother. We have all been there at some point or another, often more than once.” Ray was careful to keep his tone soft and his body language open as he knew that they had all struggled at one time or another, and that they all had different ways of coping but there was always one common factor which was that they almost always talked it out with each other.

Brock shifted out of Trent’s grasp as he went to lift his other hand to his face but a sharp tug stopped his actions and his eyes widened at the sight of the cannula in the back of his hand.

“You are severely dehydrated Brock.” Trent stated simply. “You said that you had messed everything, and we need you to explain that to us, explain what you meant by that.”

A shudder went through Brock as his breath caught momentarily. The problem was that he had so many thoughts running through his head which had spiralled. “I failed.” The words were barely above a whisper but they were still heard. “I did what I said I would never do.”

Jason had never seen Brock look so conflicted and broken in all the time that he had known him, and his words were even more alarming. “You have got to talk to us Brock.” He was out of his element, after all Ray was better with emotions and words than he was.

Brock shook his head from side to side for a few moments before he stopped as it made him feel worse. “I… I pushed everyone away, broke my promise to Mandy.”

“What promise?” Sonny asked before anyone else could.

“I don’t feel well.” Brock swallowed thickly as if he was fighting being nauseous as his breathing was shallow.

“Here, take a few sips.” Trent handed Brock the glass of water seeing how he had to use both his hands to try and steady it but it was still a struggle with his trembling. He kept a hold of the glass helping him to take a few small sips. “You won’t be feeling well because you aren’t eating, drinking and sleeping.” It was not a stretch to find the correlation between all of it just as Brock pushed the glass away weakly and Trent relented.

Clay felt as Brock lent back against him lightly and he adjusted himself to keep both of them upright. “Do you recall what I said when we were in our team room about how sometimes things stick in our heads and the more we think then the more messed up they get? How those thoughts can spiral and what is simple becomes a complicated mess?” He asked hoping to jog Brock’s mind.

“Yeah Spense…” Brock palmed his forehead as his head felt heavy and more than a little fuzzy.

A small smile tugged at Clay’s lips before he sobered as he knew that they needed to push Brock a little bit further; Clay glanced at Trent silently asking if he could push a bit more and Trent gave him a subtle almost imperceptible nod. “How do you figure you have pushed everyone away? Because I look around this room and we are all here. And Mandy, my god brother, that woman loves you with every fibre of her being, and she has been here the entire time watching you wilt in front of her eyes, and it has been breaking her heart but she only stepped back because she felt that you needed us to get you through this. She only wants the best for you, and so do we brother.” He paused and looked around the men who he loved as they were his family. “We are here because we know you are not okay, and it is okay not to be okay, but Brock we are here to help, here to listen, and whatever else you need.”

Brock could not control the tears that filled his eyes and dripped down his cheeks silently although he did try to wipe them away although they did not stop coming.

Clay saw Trent nod at him to keep going. “And if we can’t help then we will find someone who can.” It was not something that any of them took lightly but if it helped Brock then they would do it.

Brock hunched over almost until he was folded in half as he raised his knees up to rest his face against. “I can’t get it out of my head, I keep seeing it, keep seeing those lifeless eyes and that bloody blonde hair. I keep wondering what I could have done.” He paused and blew out a shaky breath. “Everything is wrong.” It probably did not make a lot of sense but he was just saying it as it came.

Brock raised his head and looked directly at Jason as he knew he would understand more than anyone else in the room as he drew in a deep breath trying to prepare himself to say the words that he was about too. He needed a few moments. “I promised to come home to her but I didn’t Jase. Not all of me came home that night.”

Jason shuffled forward, reached out and placed his hand on the side of Brock’s neck maintaining eye contact with him the entire time as he had those words said to him a long time ago as he had been the one who had come home but at the same time had not. He had never thought that Mandy would have been in the same position as Alana had been but he could not begrudge Brock because he knew that the fatal crash he came across had broken something in him. “You can change that Brock by talking about everything, and letting Mandy in. I didn’t let Alana in, kept pretending it was not happening, but you have recognised it and you can fix it.” That was one of Jason’s few regrets that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life because he never got the chance to show Alana that he could better himself.

Ray knew a thing or two about keeping a marriage going, and while Brock and Mandy were not married legally they were in everyone else’s eyes. “Trust me brother, Mandy is one hell of a strong woman, and all she wants is for you to be alright.”

“I don’t know how to understand it at all. We see horrible things every day all over the world, things like that aren’t meant to happen here, not at home.” That was the crux of Brock’s problem; he could not reconcile that something so tragic had happened at home.

“That is what shocks you the most. We think we see it all but then we see witness something at home and it rocks us to the core because we do what we do to protect the ones we love.” Ray tried to remain as neutral as possible although he glanced at Jason to check how his best friend was doing as he had seen the minute flinch from him at Brock’s words about not all of him coming home.

Trent could see that Brock was close to the brink of a meltdown, and he shook his head indicating that they had pushed enough for the moment. “Let’s get you up on the couch so you can rest.” He hoped a little bit of sleep would help to clear Brock’s mind and he wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure that he was not being tortured by nightmares. “Jase, Clay, give me a hand.” He said already seeing that Ray had moved to arrange the pillows at one end so he could rest comfortably.

Jason and Clay managed to get Brock up and onto his feet, both taking notice of how unsteady he was, as Trent made sure that the intravenous line did not get tangled up or kinked. They got him over to the couch and helped to ease him down, and as they stepped back Sonny tossed the spread out blanket over him.

Brock’s tongue darted out of his parted lips and licked them as his eyelids fluttered heavily as he felt wrung out, sick and lighter all at the same time. He pressed the side of his face into the pillows.

Trent knelt down in front of Brock after watching his brothers move back into the kitchen so they could still see him. “Have a few more sips before you go to sleep.” He bought the glass to Brock’s lips and helped him have a few more small sips before he put the glass down on the coffee table behind him. “Get some sleep, we will be around.” He tucked the blanket a little tighter around Brock’s shoulder before he rose up and moved to join the rest of his brothers in the kitchen where mugs were being refilled with coffee.

Jason reached out and handed Trent his refilled mug of coffee which he gratefully took although he did not take his eyes off of Brock who seemed to have snuggled down on the couch for now. “What are you thinking?” Jason asked knowing they were all as lost as he felt.

Trent shook his head as he looked over his shoulder at Brock before he lent back against the edge of the counter top. “Give me physical wounds, which I can fix. But this…” Trent shook his head as he trailed off making sure that his voice did not carry. “Right now, he needs sleep followed by some food and more fluids. None of that will be helping his state of mind Jase.” It was the best he had although it felt far from good.

“Then that is what we focus on for now.” Ray answered resolutely as he craned his neck just enough to see that Brock was finally asleep which he could tell by his breathing.

**_Struggling With Tragedy_ **

Mandy was glad to get out of the house, and Lisa and Cerb made for great company, but she had to admit she was far more anxious the longer that they stayed out which is why she practically ended up bolting through the door into the house as soon as Lisa had parked back in the driveway. She stopped as she reached the lounge seeing that Brock was tucked up under a blanket on the couch sleeping deeply before she saw that Bravo was keeping watch over him from the kitchen. But what made her heart melt even more was the way Cerb stealthily made his way over to Brock and laid down on the floor in front of the couch protecting him.

Mandy resisted the urge to make her way over to join them instead turning to follow after Lisa as she ambled her way into the house with her arms full of grocery bags after the grocery run they had done. “How long has he been sleeping?” She asked softly as it was good to see him asleep although she had to wonder if his body had just shut down on him or if they had been able to make some progress with him however she would not ask.

“Just over an hour. Here, Mandy.” Clay answered as he handed her a mug of coffee.

“Thanks.” Mandy nodded towards Clay as she wrapped her hands around the mug finding the warmth radiating from it comforting. “That’s good.” She answered absentmindedly as her eyes once again found their way back to him.

“Mandy, he is going to be okay.” Trent reassured her as he could see the worry.

Lisa could see the struggle that Mandy was having as she wanted to know what had happened but did not want to ask. “Did you get him to talk to you at all?” Lisa asked without asking for details.

There were a few shared glances as they silently communicated with one another on how best to answer Lisa’s question. “We did but there is still plenty more to discuss.” Jason kept it simple although he knew it was less than satisfactory.

“I put a stop to it, I wanted him to get some sleep first, and he needed to be rehydrated.” Trent would gladly own up to the fact that he had stopped them from pushing Brock any more for the moment. “Want to get some food into him once he is awake too.” It was abundantly clear that Brock would be eating before any further deep conversations took place.

Lisa nodded satisfied with the answer and she also understood that she would not get any more details but Mandy had filled her in on what she had seen when she and Jason had got to the scene of the accident which gave her more insight to what Brock had seen even though she had spoken to the first officers on the scene and got a look at the preliminary report. There was not a lot else that could be said so instead Lisa settled on putting away the groceries knowing that they would only spend their time waiting.

**_Struggling With Tragedy_ **

Brock struggled to wake even as he became aware of his surroundings as he could feel the weight of the blanket draped over him and the soft fullness of the pillows under his head before he heard the low voices of his brothers, of his friends, and of his lover. But what caught his attention was the smell of bacon and something else that he could not decipher but either way it smelt good and it had his stomach rumbling as he became aware of how ravenous he felt after spending several days eating next to nothing. There was a part of him that wanted to stay just as he was but he knew he could not avoid things any longer and that he had to face all of them and everything that was making him feel the way he had. A soft whine next to his face made a smile tug at the corner of his lips as his eyelids remained closed before he received a warm quick lick to his partially uncovered hand that was rested on the pillow beside his face.

“Hi bubba.” Brock’s voice was nothing more than a whisper but it still felt like a huge effort to speak as the lump still felt as if it was stuck in his throat as he moved his hand and let Cerb press his nose into his neck as he stroked his fingers lovingly over the warm fur. He had missed Cerb and hated that he had been so selfish but he knew that Clay and Lisa would have spoilt Cerb with all sorts of exercise and treats which he was grateful for. “I’m sorry.”

“Brock? Hey, brother.” Trent knelt down next to the couch after it had been decided that he would be the one to approach Brock once they knew he was awake although they were all grateful to see him interacting with Cerb once again as it was a step in the right direction.

Brock sighed softly into Cerb’s fur before he pulled back just enough to force his eyelids to open and to see Trent. “I’m awake.” He cleared his throat but it did not help as his voice was still hoarse sounding nor did he even attempt to move.

Trent was pleased with the difference that he could see as the dark circles under Brock’s eyes had lessened just a little bit although they still had a way to go, and the fluids had made him look a little less pale but once again he still had colour to gain back. “Want to try to have something to eat and drink?” Trent asked as he used his words as a distraction to swiftly remove the cannula from the back of Brock’s hand now that the bag of fluids had finished dripping through into him. “Sonny is making his eggs, Lisa is making a stack of pancakes that is probably going to be taller than her, and there is bacon and fruit to go with it all as well.”

Brock chuckled dryly as Trent’s comment about Lisa and the stack of pancakes but she was smart enough to know that they could all eat when they were hungry enough too, and before he could answer his stomach rumbled again rather loudly. “I am starving.” He admitted shyly knowing that he had not eaten anywhere near enough to be considered sustainable for his height and weight but then again he had been nowhere near as active as he usually was.

“Good.” Trent was really pleased that Brock’s appetite was back as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. “I’ll bring you a plate over when it’s all ready.” They were going to eat in the lounge anyway so it was not an inconvenience, and Brock looked more comfortable and settled than Trent recalled seeing him in the past few weeks.

Brock was grateful that he did not have to get up right away as he was comfortable and warm which was something he had not felt since the night that he came across the site of the accident. “Trent.” He waited until Trent paused to look at him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Trent answered before he went to head back into the kitchen leaving Brock where he was for a bit longer.

**_Struggling With Tragedy_ **

Mandy flicked off the light switch from the bathroom and halted in the doorway as she found Brock sitting on the edge of the bed in the soft light provided by the bedside lamp looking straight at her while Cerb was already spread out across the bottom of the bed although he was watching Brock intently just as he had been doing since he had woken up. She had missed seeing him in their bedroom, missed having him next to her, and she had really just missed him.

It was late but neither of them minded as it had taken a fair bit of time to get their Bravo family out of the house after they had sat around after having eaten dinner just talking although they made sure the topics were light whilst having a few beers although Brock had to abstain from the alcohol after Trent ruled that he was still dehydrated and needed to stick to water until after he had been thoroughly hydrated for at least a week.

Brock looked at Mandy, really looked at her, as if it was the first time he had seen her in a week. The dark circles beneath her puffy and red rimmed eyes made him pause as he realised just how big of a toll the week had taken on her, how his actions or rather inaction had affected her, and he hated himself for it. As his eyes wondered further over her body, he frowned hard enough that his forehead wrinkled, as he could have sworn that she had lost weight which she could not afford to lose.

Mandy could see the moment that Brock frowned as his eyes gazed over her, and she wondered what was going on in his head. She stepped forward, her footsteps soft, until she came to a stop a few short steps just away from him.

“I’m sorry.” Brock’s voice was so soft that Mandy would not have heard it if not for the silence of the room.

The tip of Mandy’s nose twitched as she was confused as to why he was apologising to her before she closed the distance left between them and sunk down to her knees on the carpet in front of Brock. She reached her hands out and very gently placed them down on top of his sweatpants covered thighs letting her finger tips brush over the jutted out bare skin of his hip bones. “You don’t have anything to apologise for honey.” She assured him whilst hoping if that he felt he had to then he would explain as to why he felt he did.

“Yes, I do.” Brock reached his right hand out and cupped Mandy’s face letting his thumb caress the soft warm skin of her cheek. “I broke my promise to you.”

Mandy was thoroughly confused because as far as she was concerned there was no promise that he had broken. “You have not broken any promise honey, not to me, not to anyone.” She was getting a clear insight into what was going on in his head and while she hated it she just wanted him to be okay.

Brock shook his head ignoring the mild headache that he still had as he disagreed with her. “I promised I would always fight to come home to you but I didn’t, I didn’t, and I am so sorry that I did not even try. Not all of me came home that night and it should have, I should have come home.” The tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he made no effort to hide them after all he was vulnerable and if he could not show her then it would do neither of them any good.

Mandy bit her lip momentarily as she struggled to reign in her own emotions but she decided not to try. The fact that he was so distraught over breaking a promise that she did not believe he had broken was heart breaking to her. “Brock, honey, look at me please.” She let her thumbs stroke over the jut of his hip bones hoping it would relax him as he was tense beneath her hands. She waited a few moments watching as he swallowed thickly, bobbed his head hesitantly a few times, before he finally let his eyes meet hers. “You have never broken any single promise that you have made me, never, not once, and you certainly have not now.” She paused and took a shaky breath as she hated seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. “You came across a scene that none of us would ever wish on anyone else and it affected you honey, and no one can blame you for feeling the way you have been, but not once did you ever break your promise to me. You came home to me, and you are fighting now to come back to me, to all of us.”

Brock sobbed deeply as he folded into her, pressing his face into her neck, feeling as her hands moved from his hips to his back and swept lightly over his spine. It was like the last of all of his overwhelming emotions were coming out and he could not stop them. The fact that Mandy was so sure that he had not broken his promise, that he was fighting to come back to her, and gave him the confirmation that it was okay to feel the way he did was everything he needed to hear but he did not know until he had heard it; it was like the remaining part of the dam inside of him had burst. It took more than a few minutes for Brock to stop sobbing and it took a few more minutes before he managed to pull back and look at Mandy.

“I love you Brock, and I am here. I promised I would follow you anywhere just as you promised me. I am with you Brock, and I always going to be.”

Brock reached out and tugged Mandy up from the floor, manhandling her up into his lap, before he pressed his forehead against hers letting it rest there. “I love you so much more than you will ever truly know. I love you Mandy Ellis.” There was a peace that washed over him and while he knew it would always remain with him he also knew that he could not let it consume him as he had. He laid back keeping her held tightly to him as he had missed having her close, having her in his arms, and he knew it was because he had pushed her away but he would never do it again. He loved her too much to hurt her because he was hurting.

The silence lapped over them and Brock smiled as he felt Cerb move gently until he was snuggled into him and Mandy so he let one of his hands move from her back and wrapped it around Cerb. He smiled softly, a real smile, as it finally felt like his world was righting itself albeit slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love on this collection. A new collection will be up momentarily!


End file.
